Maybe You're Just Afriad
by Mrs.President
Summary: An anti-pretty boy/boy band girl, could never fall in love with a Jonas. Right? A country girl, moves to the California. A place were she discovers everything high school contains. Then, to her dismay, the Jonas Brother join her school! NickJonasXoc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

I sighed as I lifted the last box of my belongings and loaded it into the back of the suburban. My muscles burned, but I liked that feeling. There was about an hour left of sunlight left, the scenery of my old home was beautiful. There was tall grass all around, and as the sun set it casts a golden glow amongst all.

"Sure you aren't going to miss me to much, sweetie?" My gramma walked up beside me and grabbed her arm around my shoulders, and pulled tight for a hug.

I laughed a little, "I'll be all right gram gram."

She kissed my forehead, "Because I'm going to miss you. My house is going to be so quiet without you here."

I had lived with my grandmother since I was five. My parents thought if I was raised around all the money they had, it would corrupt me. They had done the same thing with my brother, and he turned out just fine. For my sixteen birthday, they said I could go to California with them. They had just bought a new house, in a new neighborhood, and a huge high school that I'd be attending. Stonewall Academy. To me, that school sounded a bit intimidating. Hard, for the passed eleven years of my life, I had attending Raiten Public High School, with a student body of 345. Stonewall had 1,246..er, or some big number like that.

"Come on Gramma, Cambria's a big girl now!" Kyle joined us, walking from behind the country house, wiping black stuff off of his hands with a dirty looking towel.

I smiled instantly when I saw him. Kyle was my older brother, we never really lived together, but I still loved him and looked up to him a lot. He had short dark brown hair, a bright emerald eyes. He was nicely built and I'm saying that as a sister. Kyle was probably the greatest person on earth. It was him who taught me how to roller blade, and he sat with me for the endless days until I could shoot a hoop. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be good at sports.

This was my escape, my new start. Kyle put his arm around me and stole me from my gramma, and ruffled my hair.

"Kyle!" I laughed as I tried to push myself away from him.

He moved his arm and wrapped it around his neck and held me in a head lock; messing up my hair as much as possible. My gramma was laughing, that warm gramma laugh, the way she did every time my brother and I were laughing together. When he released me, I pouted trying to fix my hair.

"Jerk.." I muttered, running my fingers threw my now fluffy hair.

"Shut up." He pushed my shoulder and I stumbled side ways a step.

"Let's go for a walk to the pond one more time." I asked, excitedly like I had so many times the past years.

"You always have the same face when you ask me that! Ever since you were old enough to walk." He teased, "Except now you're not so cute."

I stuck my tongue at him as I put my messy hair into a ponytail, giving up trying to tame it with just my fingers. "At least I was cute."

"Yeah, whatever. Everyone knows I'm the cute one." He rolled his eyes, as he started to stroll down the dirt road him and I have traveled so many times. I tailed after him.

"I'll tell your mother were you guys went, be back for seven, that's when you guys are leaving." My grandma called after us.

"Okay! Love you grandma!" I replied, as Kyle started racing me toward the pond.

There was only one dirt road that lead to my grandmother's house. She lived in a nice, big country house in the middle of no where. A few miles down there was a pond with a dock. My brother and I used to fish there, a few summers we caught a few small fish, but that's about it. The dirt thumping beneath my feet, my heart racing, and free wind around me was something I was for sure going to miss. After a few minutes we reached the old, sturdy dock breathless.

"I win." He beamed, trying his best to control his breathing.

"When don't you?" I challenged, I always raced him to here, and he won every time. It was just something we'd do.

I liked tradition. The dock was strong, again, always has been. I casually walked to the end and sat down, placed my converse beside me, and dipped my feet into the water. Kyle joined me. The sun was near setting, the gold now more bold, a fire-y orange once it touched the horizon.

"I'm pretty sure mom and dad would understand if you wanted to stay with gram, ya know." Kyle said, braking the silence.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. But I want to live with them now, I have all the freedom I want here. I would like to attend an academy. Live in a city once in my life-"

"Find a true love." Kyle snickered.

"I know life isn't like the movies." I rolled my eyes.

He shrugged and made an unsure noise, "High school is very unpredictable. Dad and I are sure the school work isn't going to be hard for you at all. Mom is just afraid of-" He used air quotes, "the other bad kid" unquote, "influencing you and corrupting you."

I looked at our reflections, "I don't think I'll be that easily corrupted."

"You out all people, will be the hardest to corrupt, the only reason I know is because you are completely yourself, and you aren't afraid to be yourself."

"Funny." I said simply.

"Huh?"

I was quiet for a moment, "I've been trying to figure out who I am."

He snorted, "Life isn't about figuring out who you, it's about creating yourself." He put his arm around my shoulder, "You're my little sister, the girl I protect against anything. The girl that collects flash lights, and as a weird fascination with zombie movies."

I grinned at him, "I'm glad you're my brother, you know that."

He took his arm back, in a sympathetic manner, "Yep." He inhaled, "Wish I could say the same about you."

"Shut up." I laughed as I nudged his ribs with my elbow.

He chuckled, "But seriously now, remember that one year, when you used to pick worms and keep them as pets?"

I wrinkled my nose, "All the other girls thought I was gross for doing that. They still don't et me live it down."

"Remember those _big-" He made big circles around his eyes with his hands, "-glasses you used to have, and your favorite pair of overalls?"_

"_Hey! I still have those." Then I thought about it, "You make me sound like such a dork."_

"_You are a dork though!" He pointed out._

"_Oh gee, thanks." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. _

"_But hey, I think being a dork is better than fitting in, I'm not kidding. I think dorks are better people that the people who try to hard to be someone their not." He shrugged, "So where that title proud."_

_I nodded, "Okay." I chirped._

"_Hey Bria." Came a familiar voice. _

_Kyle and I turned around to see Pat standing there, a slight smile on his face. _

"_Hi Pat." I smiled. _

"_Welp." My brother got out and put his shoes back on, "I'll catch you back at house. Don't be too late, or mom might freak."_

"_Okay, see you Kyle."_

"_Yep."_

_Pat sat in the spot where Kyle once was, they exchanged goodbyes too. My heart fluttered just being next to him, and his crooked smile was electric without even touching me. Patrick Zenerd was my boyfriend, and has been for the past three months. The way he made me feel was magical, so amazing. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. It pained me so much to leave him, but I'd come back and see him, and we talked about how we would keep in contact; phone call, letters, e-mails. _

"_So you're really moving, huh?" _

_My head slowly tilted until it rest on his shoulder, his feet were somewhat in the water, were as mine just grazed the surface. _

_I sighed, "Yeah, I am."_

_I felt his lips kiss my hair, our lips never meet. I was way to nervous to kiss him. I really liked him and everything, but I was afraid I would be so bad at it. We sat and talked until the sun had set, then he walked me back to my grandma's house, hand in hand. We hugged, and it was the perfect chance to kiss. I could feel his breath on my lips, but then my mom walked out o the house, announcing our departure._

_I looked at him sadly, "I'll write you as soon as I can, and call, and e-mail, or which ever I can do first." _

"_Bye Cambria." He said sadly, as our hands slipped apart from the distance I put between us. _

"_Bye Pat."_


	2. Chapter 2 This Crazy Kind Of Feeling

Chapter Two.

I sighed as I looked at the new, large house. Kyle stood beside me and exhaled in a whisper.

"Wow." He said after a moment of silence.

It took me a few moments longer to get over the awe it entranced you with, "Whoa."

It took the entire night to drive from the middle of no where to our destination, Los Angeles, California. I stretched and whimpered when my back cracked.

"Welcome to our new home!" My dad nearly hollered.

I gave him an irritated look, how could he be so peppy? He just drove about 17 hours straight across the United States, all night. I had a stiff neck, and when Kyle got bored, he could get so annoying. I knew for a fact, when Kyle got annoyed, I was the mature one.

"Isn't it wonderful?" My mom sighed peacefully.

"It is." I agreed; especially now because the sun was rising. It must have been about 7 in the morning.

Our house was located in an area known as the Elite 100. My dad liked to spend his money, and buy only the best for his family. The house was gorgeous, two stories with six bedrooms.

"I'm going to explore it." I announced tiredly. I always hated long car rides.

"Ok, but the movers should be here. If you want to pick out a room right now you can." My mom replied, walking over to my brother and hugging him motherly, "Thanks for helping us move Kyle." She thanked him.

"Hey sport!" My dad beckoned to me.

I turned toward him just in time to see a set of keys fly in my direction, I caught them professionally. There was beautiful view from the steps even. The house was on the top of a hill, after I took in the view, I turned back to the big, wooden, dark brown oak doors. As soon as you walked in, there was a large open space, with stairs on both sides of you. Black thing railings guarding your venture up the shiny, wooden stairs.

"That could be deadly with the right socks." I muttered to myself.

In my adventure I discovered we had a pool, I was pretty psyched for that. There was also a nice dinning loggia. The grass was really green, it made me think of that saying 'The grass is always greener on the other side'. I think that side is the bright side, the side with the sun. The living room was a bright open space, it made me want to read a book. I paused on my self-given tour and wondered if I should just stop what I was doing, and go grab a book from the car. But the fact that I wanted to pick out my room out weighed the option that could wait. There was a really nice fire place too. There were pretty wood pillars in the ceiling. The room I picked was a pretty good size. There was a nice walk in closet, with clean tanish carpet. A private bathroom, three big windows with a nice view of the city down below.

I heard people struggling down stairs, and I figured the movers had arrived. I made my way down to the railing. (I picked a room on the second floor)

"Pick a room buttercup?" My dad smiled up at me, looking as peppy as ever. The excitement sparkled in his eyes.

I giggled at his eagerness, "Yeah, the last one on the left."

"I knew you'd pick that one. The closet is pretty big, and the private bathroom is really nice. So, tell me what you think of the house." He inquired, the twinkle in his eye brightened. He loved to please his family.

"Amazing!" I shot back, with the same amount of happiness.

"Good! Great!" He exclaimed.

"Yo dad!" Kyle called from the other room, taking my father's attention. When he bought stuff for the family, it was like he had A.D.H.D sometimes.

I made my way out to the car and grabbed as many of my boxes as I could manage and staggered my way to my room. When I got back to my room, there were already movers with my bed in there.

"Wow you guys are fast." I commented, feeling pathetic as I set the boxes that were small in comparison to the king sized back they had drug up the stairs.

"Well kid, with the money your dad's paying us, it's worth it." One said gruffly, with what looked like a fuzzy caterpillar on his top lip.

I pursed my lips and looked around ,then pointed to the middle of the room. "Right there, against the wall." That way my closet was directly across from the foot of my bed.

There were at least eleven movers bustling about our newly acquired home. At lunch, my mom cooked them all a nice brunch, and thanked them all so kindly. My mother was a kind lady. Right after they were done eating, they left. The house seemed peaceful and quiet. I sat at the counter in the kitchen, and looked at my mom. The radio played softly in the background.

"Mom, I can tell I'm really going to like it here." I spoke truthfully.

She smiled, "Well good, your dad wants you to be happy. He loves his family so much. He wants you guys raised right, and treated like royalty."

"I don't see myself as the princess type mom." I chuckled.

"Yeah. You're the girl that eats bugs." Kyle plopped down on the stool next to me.

"Do not." I protested.

My mom laughed, "I'm glad you too get along, and you aren't like those kids who fight all the time and don't talk to each other when you're older."

Then, the radio played a song that struck my very core of annoyance. "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers. Faster than fast, my hand slammed the radio off.

They both looked at me with a slight bewilderment.

"Sorry. I just really cannot stand pretty boys, and boy bands like that. They annoy me." I explained, giving a shrug, and a side ways smile.

"All their songs sound the same, don't they?" Kyle agreed after a moment of silence.

"Exactly." I nodded once.

My mom laughed again, "Okay you two, what do you want for lunch?"

"French toast."

"Pizza."

When it came to food, my brother and I had opposite menus,

"You eat way to much junk food." Kyle raised an eyebrow, trying to give his choice some points.

"I lived with grandma!" I pointed out, "Do you think she has junk food?"

My mom laughed at that, "My mom has always been a health nut. I think I'll put a pizza in the oven, and then I'll make French toast for you Kyle."

Kyle pumped his hand at his side, "Yes!"

It made me laugh, "You are such a loser." I spun around in a bored fashion once in the stool, "Well, I'm going to go unpack a few things. Call me when the pizza's done." Then I bounced off to my room.

There were sixteen boxes pile upon each other. I didn't realize I owned this many things. I blew at my bangs, and wondered where I should begin. I first dug out (making a mess in the process) my stereo, then plugged my Ipod into it. Blur started playing.

I grabbed the handle of the suitcase that just happened to be at the very bottom, and tugged on it, until it slipped out, knocking all the boxes down in the process, and they spilled most of their condiments. Luckily the suitcase was free and unharmed. I unzipped it, and looked at the beauty of all my comics; Action Comics, To Batman which I guess isn't a big jump, to Zip Comics. I looked about the mess that laid in front of me. My flash light collection was spilt, and so was my converse collection. I sat in the mess, and smiled at all my things.

Then it hit me. _I am so weird. I barely fit in with the girls at my old school, what if I didn't fit in with anyone here? They all loved The Jonas Brothers, and I never did. Never could. They honestly annoyed me and struck me as three arrogant boys. How were they supposed to keep their heads from becoming big with thousands of girls screaming their names?_

"_Don't sweat it."_

"_You are… really creepy."_

"_It's a sibling intuition thing. I can sense whenever your in self doubt."_

_I turned to face him, "Really?"_

"_No." He shook his head then stepped over all my things, and sat at the end of my bed. "You know, when you said "unpack", I thought you meant putting things away, not dumping everything out onto the floor.."_

"_I wanted my comics." I said quietly._

_He was noiseless for a moment, "Well, I wish you the best of luck, like you're going to need it. What's not to like about you." He helped me to my feet and hugged me tightly. _

"_I love you Kyle, have fun at college."_

"_I love you too Cami, take care of the family"_


	3. Chapter 3 I Wish I Could Be

Chapter Three.

My eyes fluttered open, my first thought was: _school…_ I rolled once in my bed, pulling my blanket up over my head. Four minutes later, after I had fallen back to sleep, my alarm went off.

"Cambria! I'm going with Dad to work. Are you up?" My mom's voice called up the stairs, and loudly under my door.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah!"

"I'll see you after school. Breakfast is on the stove! I love you." My mom called frantically, like she was going to be leaving for weeks.

"Bye Cam!" My dad said chirpily.

"Bye! Love you guys." I yelled back, then yawned.

I sat and listened to the radio for a few more minutes, and then my annoyance was played on the radio. I slammed my hand down on the off button. I really did not like the Jonas Brothers. **At All.**

My morning was lazily, I was never a morning person. I pressed play on my Ipod stereo, listening to No Doubt as I showered. After I looked at myself in my new school uniform. The over jacket was a maroon color, with a plaid skirt to match, and I was wearing my knee high black socks. The under shirt was just a white short sleeve dress shirt.

"Here's Stonewall Academy's newest student." I sighed at my reflection.

I glanced at the clock on the stove, it read 8:20 as I grabbed the toast that was beside the scrambled eggs. I ate a few pieces of bacon. The down side to a big house, it was quiet. I looked around boredly as I chewed a piece of bacon. I saw the school's pamphlet sitting on the counter across the room. I thought I had some time to kill so I strolled spiritedly danced my way over to it, and picked it up. Maybe it had a school map that would be useful to me. I scanned threw it, nope.

What my eyes did come upon some useful information, the starting time off period one. _8 o' clock. _sharp. I looked at the clock, 8:25.

"Shoot!" I cursed loudly.

I grabbed my bag hastily from the coat closet, and slipped on my original black converse. I had to stop for a second and think. Car or rollerblades? I'm running late, car. Being late for the first day of anything important, was a big NO-NO! in her books.

My first day at Stonewall Academy? Off to a rough start I'd say. And it would possibly turn out to be the worst I would ever have. I grabbed the wrong keys for Buick. I got out of the car and got into the one the keys belonged too, the Cadillac '10 DTS. It took me about twenty minutes to find the academy. I must have drove in six circles, and getting lost twice.

Before exiting I snagged a bottle of grape juice I had forgot I had stored away in that car. At the time, it used like such a good idea, and I was thirsty. I needed something to wash down the toast with. When I arrived at the school, I was wondering how I could have ever missed it? It was huge! Gigantic! As I was running down the wall, my foot slip on the floor, knocking my juice from my hands as I was trying to take a drink. Purple grape juice stained the front of my shirt, and splashed onto the floor. I just stared at it in shock, a janitor shook his head as he was walking by, muttering about disrespect.

"Sorry." I called after him quietly.

He grumbled even more. I winced, and continued on my toward the office, scrubbing uselessly at the big purple stain on the front of my brand new, dress shirt. It wasn't going to come out, my mom was going to upset when she saw that. Finally I made it to the office.

The secretary was an elderly women, with what looked like a permanent scowl on her face. I wondered how long had she been scowling for, because the wrinkles on her face matched perfectly. She had the tiniest glasses I had ever seen, and had to tilt her head quit a ways to get a good look at me threw them.

"Hello." I said cheerfully, "My name's Cam-"

"What? You're to quiet, speak up." She snapped.

"My name's Cambria Tucker. I'm a new student and I still haven't received my schedule." I said loudly with a lung full of air.

"Oh." She said with distaste.

I furrowed my eyebrows, what had I ever done to her? Then her eyes saw the purple on the front of my uniform. "There are extra uniforms in the closet over there. Make it snappy."

Without hesitation I rushed to the closet she was pointing too to my right. There was a wall full of shelves, but it was in no order what so ever. Every shirt I'd pick out was either too big or to small. Finally after ten minutes the old women was standing in the door way, "Here's your schedule." She said, the same snappy tone as before.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly at her, as I took the paper she held out to me. It also had my locker number and combo on it.

I walked out of office, wonder where in the world hall C was. As I was passed the restroom, I decided to go in them.

"Whoa." The word slipped from my mouth.

The bathrooms were nice, and huge. And clean. White, and really bright, big mirrors, big stalls. There was even a hand dryer person. Slowly I backed out of the bathroom. I was having second thoughts about the school. I was so distracted in thought, then I turned the corner I ran straight into someone.

I gasped when I saw the coffee spill down the front of their shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted, covering my mouth. I didn't know, then I looked up at his face. Even worse, he was a total cutie.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" He hissed as he tried to make his shirt not touch his skin.

"Oh!" I winced, as I looked around for something to wipe it up with. "Uhm. Oh! Here." I took off my jacket and tried to hand it to him.

"Just watch where you're going next time!" He yelled at me, then walked toward the bathrooms I just came from.

I sighed like it stung. "Ouch…"

Today was _not _my day at all. After more minutes of wondering around looking for hall C. I found it. My locker was 159. Past the middle but not by much. I was a bit amazed because the hall was completely lockers. I ended up spending another twenty minutes with my locker. I was fuming by the time I slumped back against the locker beside mine. "Stupid locker! Just open up!" I spat at it, then I felt scared, and moved so I was in front it. "No I was just kidding. I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings. Here, if you open up, I'll try you nicely, and never overstuff you. I'll even decorate you really pretty." I tried to negotiate. I guess it was a good sign that it didn't reply. "Come on, please." I begged as I grabbed the little dial again, "41-17-11" I muttered as I twisted it. Surprisingly nothing happened.

I growled in frustration. Today was _not _my day. Then there was a light laughter from behind me. My cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment. Slowly I looked over my shoulder and I saw a girl about my age. She had short, short black hair, with bright icy blue eyes. Her eye make up was smokey. She has a amused smile on her face.

She cocked her eyebrow, "Do you want help with that?"

A relieved smile broke out on my face, relieved she wasn't going to just sit there and laugh at me, "Yeah. I would really like that."

She walked up to my locker and handed me her books, so she could give my locker a try, "So, are you new here? How come I haven't seen you around?"

"Yeah, I am. My name's Cambria Tucker, what's your's?" I asked politely.

"Colleen Shaffer." She said simply and twisted the combo-twister and kicked the lower left corner, then pulled my locker open effortlessly. "Tada!" She stepped aside, and help her arms out like she was displaying something on a game show.

My eyes widen in shock, "But how?" I choked.

She laughed and found my expression amusing, "The older lockers are a bit tricky like that."

My shoulder slumped, "Oh."

She nodded and took her books back. I was surprised to see there were text books already set neatly in my locker.

"So, what's your next class?" She asked nonchalantly, leaning against the locker beside me.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at my schedule, and then to the map of the school, which came on three different sheets, each of them separate floors. I think. And me being as clumsy as I am most likely mixed up the order.

I was quiet for a moment, before I answered slowly, "English… I think." I added quickly.

"Great." She smiled as I closed my locker and stood up. "That's the class I have right now too. And we're already 25 minutes late." She said rather cheerfully, then linked arms with me and tugged me with her.

"Welcome to the school of the rich and the famous." She sighed heavily as we began walking up the first flight of stairs, noticing I was admiring the painting on the ceiling. It was beautiful baby angels and flowers.

My mind just comprehended what she said, "Famous?"

"But sometimes, famous kids who want to go to school, but not a public school where some damage might be done to them, they come to this school if they're close enough." She explained further and we reached the second landing. [That means floor, right? If not I mean floor], "Like once we had Dylan and Cole Sprouse here for a couple of months." She nodded her head to get her bangs out of her face, "And there's a rumor Miley Cyrus might be attending some time before we graduate."

I stared at her a little unable to believe it. I was attending a school where famous people came. I was attending a famous person school.

Then she opened the door to a class room, and burst in threw the door, "No need to panic! I, Colleen have arrived safely."

The nerve of that girl.

"And I seen you've brought a friend." The male teacher looked passed Colleen and directly at me. I felt myself tense up as he looked at me over his glasses, he was quit good looking with his black curly hair piercing eyes.

"Oh yeah." Colleen shrugged, as she walked into the room, gesturing me to follow her, "She's the new girl. Dunno her name though." She placed her hands on top of her head.

I took a deep breath, and walked into the class room. I seen the room was very big, rows of desks, the rows going higher and high. All 37 pairs of eyes on me as I timidly came to a stop.

"And what is your name?" The teacher leaned against his podium.

"C-Cambria Tucker." I said awkwardly.

"Welcome to my English class Miss Tucker, I'm Mr. Ryan. Please take a text book," He extended his own copy of the book to me, and I took it, "And take a seat." With a mad blush I rushed up the steps to sit next to Colleen, who had another mused smile on her face.

"Oh gawd, I hate attention." I muttered resting my chin on the text book that I had placed on the chest nut table looking desk.

Colleen chuckled, "Welcome to the lifestyle of the rich and the famous." Then leaned her chair back, "Well lucky you, I can show you who everyone is in this class." Then she put her chair on all fours again, and poked with her pencil, "You see that girl down there in the first row, with the blonde hair?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well that's Sonya Bernard. She's one of the school's richest girls. She's lives for attention, and rotten to the core." Just as she said that, Sonya laughed a little loudly, and pushed the guys shoulder she was sitting next too.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the guy, with dark brown hair.

She got a little smirk, "That's Thomas Benson, Sonya's freshest victim."

"Girl's please." Mr. Buckley said suddenly, I jumped a little earning a few laughs, "Can you please just turn to page 158 and start reading?"

I nodded, and both Colleen and I started reading. I looked up threw my bangs and caught a glance on Thomas, then back down to the text. It was so out of my league.


	4. Chapter 4 I Don't want to dream anymore

Chapter Four.

"But I saw you kiss him." I said, trying to remain calm. It was never cool to yell at a girl, even if she did deserve it.

"Nick, you have always been so.. Freakishly obsessed with who I hang out with!"

I looked at her, utterly shocked. How stupid could be possibly be? "Kendra how can you say that?" I blurted, "After I just caught you making out with some guy?"

She flipped her thin dirty blonde hair, then placed her hand on her hip angrily. I knew she was only mad because she was in the wrong. I still couldn't believe the betrayal she was capable of. She had me so convinced she was loyal. The time I wasted on her! It made me so angry.

Our eyes l locked, she had nothing to say. She just smacked her gum, the same annoying way she did whenever she felt mad, which was often.

"Well a long distance relationship won't work out for me." She finally said, with unneeded bitterness in her voice.

"Kendra, I'm still here. You could have broken it off with me before you cheated." I shot back.

"Fine, Nick-"

I held up my hand, "No. Save it. We're over." I said shaking my head, then walked away from her; leaving her alone in the club.

Eleven months wasted. How could I not see her for what she really was? I remembered what the first sign was, and I had just brushed it off. As soon as I asked her out, she called her friends. "OMG, did you hear?.." We all know how that one ends.

The night air held a nice, cooling breeze in Seattle. It was calming, it didn't lessen the heart break in my chest, but it still felt good. When he reached the house, my brothers were still packing.

"Hey Nick." Joe looked up from taping a box shut, then took a double glance, "Why the long face?"

Nick looked between both of his brothers, before he decided to explain, "Kendra cheated on me."

"Oh." Joe exhaled, I knew he was only acting surprised. They had warned me so many times about her, and I didn't listen.

"I'll be in my room." I announced, walking straight for the stairs. The boxes that contained my belongings were already downstairs by the front door.

I plopped down on my bed, on my back. I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. The pang in my heart, was tugged tears from my eyes but I blinked them back. She wasn't worth it. Honestly I was beginning to think so girl was. I looked out the window, at the full moon.

No more serious relationships for me for a while, I knew that one for sure. I'm not sure how that's supposed to work for me, but I didn't want to feel as hurt anytime soon.

I groaned in frustration as I shut my eyes, something told me I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. I was half afraid she would infect my dreams. I could smell her perfume on me, it was strong, but it reminded me of her. To me, she ruined her image. Her disgusting acts turned her rotten in my books.

Then I remembered the picture on my bed stand. I looked over and sure enough it was there. It was uncentered, and we were off to the right a bit, with space on the left, and we were kissing, I was laughing because I had never taken a picture of myself kissing someone before. I grimaced then turned the picture face down. That could stay in the house, with the rest of the painful memories of girls.

There was a knock at the door, "Nick?" Kevin slowly opened the door a bit.

I lifted my head up, "Yeah?"

"Can me and Joe come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure go ahead." I sat up and realized I was in complete darkness.

Joe closed the door behind him, cutting off their only source of lighting. I waited, then I heard Kevin trip over the ONE box I had in here. I heard Joe fall on him.

"Way to go!" Joe groaned.

I smiled slightly at them. They're antics could never get old. I reached over and turned on the lamp, laminating the fallen and tangled elder brothers of mine on the floor. I raised my eye brow at them, "Really?"

"Well if Joe didn't close the door."

"If Kevin would watch where he's going."

I shook my head and looked out the window again as they straightened themselves up.

"Okay! Now where were we?" Joe said, trying to sound cool.

Both of them stood in front of me.

"Hey, Nick. I'm really sorry Kendra and you didn't work out." Kevin spoke out sympathetically.

"No. Don't be sorry guys." I looked up at them, giving them a wrong smile, "You warned me about her. And I just didn't listen. I just, I really liked her." I sighed.

"She was a nice girl in the beginning. Well, she at least tried to act like it-"

"Not helping." Joe cut Kevin off.

"Sorry." Kevin quickly apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. Really." I brushed it away.

"Well are you going to be all right bro?" Joe asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "yeah." I answered half heartedly, they didn't know.

"Good night little brother!" Kevin smiled at me before Joe pushed him out of the room.

I laughed barely, "Bye." Once the door clicked closed, I turned the lamp off and wondered if there was any girl. ANY GIRL out there not into me just because I was famous.


	5. Chapter 5 I love you, I really do

Chapter five.

Surprisingly, for how late I stayed up talking the night before, I wasn't nearly as tired as I thought I was going to be. I had most of my classes down, but I felt as though I was invisible to all but Colleen. All my classes went smoothly, I was even able to rollerblade to school.

All until I was all alone in the hallway. I didn't realize the jock I accidentally spilt coffee on was following me with a few of his buddies. I had finished my combo with no success for seven times, I finally pried it open, feeling relived that I had got it open.

That feeling quickly left as my locker was slammed shut right away, nearly brushing the tip of my nose and catching my fingers as it slammed shut with an echoing bang. I gasped and stepped back in surprise. Then I saw the large hand on spread out on the front of it, I followed it and seen a familiar guy. This blonde hair spiky hair and piercing blue eyes that were fixed on me intently, gave no friendly vibe.

I gave a part of a nervous laughter, when I realized this was the jock I had knocked the coffee onto, "Oh." I gave a second brief laughter when I saw he had friends with him, "Hey there. I remember you from yesterday…" I was beginning to smell trouble.

He chewed his gum in an angry way, "You embarrassed me yesterday." He jerked his head toward me.

Oh boy.. "It was a complete accident. I swear." I tried to explain, not sure what else I could say, "I was just having an off day. I turned the corner and unexpectingly I ran into you." I looked up and down the hall wanting badly for there to be a hall monitor, or a teacher, someone to come to my rescue.

"You made him look like a fool. The laughing stock of chemistry." A brown headed bigger one said, he had this aura around him the said 'more bronze then brain'.

The other was red headed and laughed, "It looked like he pissed himself!"

The one with the threatening look in his eyes growled back at him, then turned back to me. I shrunk against the locker, scared. I knew I wouldn't be able to bring myself to run from something like this. What would my brother do? I took a deep breath, and straightened my posture.

"I said I was sorry. It's not going to bother me much if you can't let it go." I spoke bravely. Then I spotted the bottle of soda in his other hand. I realized he was going to get revenge. How immature….

He smirked evilly, knowing I had figured out his plan. I harden my glare, suddenly feeling determined. I wasn't going to let some brainless jock get the best of me, let alone pour pop over me. I wasn't going to let him walk all over me. His friends were silent and watched in awe as he stepped closer to me, and started twisting the cap off of the bottle.. I took a step back to match his.

"My name is Dean Peterson, quarter back of the football team. Let this be a reminder to you that no one makes a fool out of Dean Peterson, and gets away from it scratch free." He smiled amused with himself.

I was cornered against the wall after a few steps. I looked around… drats, trapped like a rat. He held the bottle over my head, and with quick thinking I hit the bottle out of his hand, and it flew. It flipped so the top was facing downwards in slow motion it felt like. Everyone's eyes were fixed on it, and instead of hitting his target, the soda spilt onto his face.

"My eyes!" He whined, rubbing the pop from his eyes with his sleeve.

_I believe this is the part where I run…_

"You're going to pay for this junior!" He roared.

In the minute, I knew it would be best if I ran away. I maneuvered my way around him, and he reached out for me, but I twirled; being missed by his hands. I'm not sure why, but I had always been good on my feet. But then I twirled right into the grip of his brown haired buddy.

He chuckled, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Get your filthy overgrown ogre hands off of her you stupid idiots!" Another voice hollered down the hall.

We all looked over in curiosity, and my eyes brightened to see Colleen. She held this most sinister grin, it was maniacal. It belonged in a comic book, as an evil minded, psycho master mind villain. Maybe I'd base a character after her?

"It's the psycho!" The red head seemed terrified.

"Or else what?" Dean asked, stepping toward her.

The rest played out like a movie to me…

I was the kidnapped helpless kid, Colleen was the psychopathic vendetta, and Dean and is gang, were.. well the evil gang.

"You remember what happened last time you angered me over the edge, don't you?" Colleen crossed her arms in a threatening way.

They were silent, all in thought and replaying the memory I didn't possess. The one holding me, looked at Dean. Dean's eyes quickly meet with his, and he nodded curtly. I thought maybe he was going to throw me over his shoulder, but instead he shoved me forward and stumbled a bit, right at Colleen. Luckily, she caught me, her eyes never leaving the three over grown boys.

"You do not touch her. Cambria Tucker is my friend, and if you want to keep your dignities, and reputations I strongly advise you not too harm her or any of my friends." She said strongly, her words having a this powerful meaning wrap in them, and the gang all looked at each other, not pleased with the situation at all.

"Or maybe we can just embarrass the both of you right now. You don't have the others here to help you out." Dean cracked his knuckles and stepped forward in a manly manner.

"I also advise against that move Dean." Yet another voice came.

Again, everyone looked and seen a white blonde haired man walking down the hallway toward us. He was gorgeous, and immediately I recognized who he was. Tom Felton, the actor for Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter movies. I had always had a celebrity crush on him, and now he was helping Colleen save me.

Dean's face turned in a look of pure anger. Then his eyes meet with him, enraged that his victim was protected by a scary girl, and another older guy. There was intense silence between everyone, Tom and Colleen stood their grounds, and Dean and the gang began to teeter. Finally, with a shrugged toward the door, the bullies left the hall.

I exhaled in relief and turned to Colleen and Tom, "Thank you guys, so much." I avoided eye contact with Tom, I didn't want to seem like I knew who he was, for some reason that just felt so embarrassing to do.

"Hey, I'm Tom." He extended his hand out to me with a friendly smile, and I stared it for a moment.

I realized when I was doing and I shook off the expression, and took his hand.

"I'm Cambria Tucker." I returned the smile, maybe a little to enthusiastically. Then I realized I was shaking his hand too long and released immediately, "Sorry." I blurted, with a blush.

He laughed a little and so did Colleen, "I told you she was just so adorable."

I looked at her confused, a blush still visible on my cheeks.

He even laughed at me, it was a friendly tone.

"What did you do to Dane to tick him off? Which I mind you, isn't much." Colleen asked, as she entwined her arm in mine and we started walking toward the direction of my classroom.

"Yesterday, I was rushing to find my locker and I was running late as you know." I paused, "I turned the corner by the office, and I ran into him and his cup of coffee. It spilt on him, and I guess his friends were laughing at him because it looked like he wet himself." I shrugged.

Colleen burst out laughing hysterically, and Tom was laughing too.

"Nice!" Tom exclaimed, "That brainless jock needs to be put in his place."

"And don't worry Cami, he won't bother you as long as we're friends." She reassured.

I looked at her, "What happened last time?"

She smiled broadly, "I have a black belt in karate."

And that's all she needed to say, and I hugged her. I could tell Colleen and I would be very close, we were more a like that others could see. I also learned that Tom was attending Stonewall University, which was the other large building on the other side of the block.

I was really staring to love this school, it was looking more and more perfect.

NICK'S POV

I looked out the window from the backseat of the car as Kevin drove behind our parents to the airport. My fingers drummed themselves to the beat of Switchfoot, that spilled into my ears from the ear buds places into my ear. 

I was actually starting to wonder if there was actually a girl out there for me. I have met a few girls that liked me for the real me, but then they let the fame go to their heads. 

I sighed and closed my eyes, and rested my head against the window, feeling the warmth of the sun. My tired eyes didn't want to open. I barely slept a wink the previsions night. Something nudged my shoulder and suddenly we were at the airport. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I guess I did. 

Joe looked at me sympathetically, but I didn't hold his eye contact. I got out a stretched, and grabbed my suitcase from the trunk; one ear bud hanging from my ear, so I could hear what was going on with my family. We would arrive in California in a few days, or hours, I don't remember what my mom said. I couldn't concentrate that much today, and for some reason I didn't really care. I just followed my brothers to the plane. 


	6. Chapter 6 Hold On Tight

Chapter six.

"Basketball on the left court!" I heard a boy holler from the other side of the court. I was standing with a girl named Hazel Manning who was nice to me my first day in this class.

My attention was immediately captured. I always loved a challenge and I loved basketball, and that boy, his name was Cedric Howe. He was really cocky when it came to sports, and imagine how he'd feel if he was showed up by a girl.

I turned to Hazel, "I'm going to go play." The rest of the girls looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged and walked over toward the left court.

"Whoa whoa, whoa." Cedric held his hands up, "_You want to play basket ball?" He cocked his eyebrow, and looked at me skeptically. _

_I felt brave, "Yeah. I do, what's wrong with that?" I shot back. _

_A smile appeared on his face, like he was amused with me. Like I had just shown him that you were supposed to crack the egg before you ate it. _

"_Is she serious about playing?" The bulkiest of them asked, pointing at me like I has just said April Fools. _

_I nodded, "Yes I am. Basketball is one of my all time favorite sports actually." Then I looked around the gym to try and find the problem with me playing, and that's when I noticed all the other girls were off to the side, talking and texting, and looking at their nails. And all that other girl stuff that I was never taught to do. _

"_Am I not allowed to play?" I asked cautiously, a slight threatening tone under my innocent curiosity. _

"_No no, it's fine." Cedric shook his head with a smile, something competitive was hidden in something he did, but I couldn't find it. He held out his hand, "My name's Cedric Howe." He had blonde hair and stunning bright blue eyes. _

"_My name is Cambria Tucker." I introduced._

"_Yeah yeah. The entire school's been talking about you." A black guy said, "I'm James Rice."_

_After the introduction Cedric bounced the ball at me rather hard, and I was barely able to catch it, only because it was so unexpected. He gave me a doubtful look, then it turned into a smug smirk, "You can play, only if you can handle it."_

_I returned his competitive smile, "Oh, you are so on." _

_At first is was obvious they had underestimated me. I was able to dodge them all, (Cedric's team) since they were all twice my size and I was quick on my feet. In the summer, my brother and I used to play basketball everyday, even if it was raining. Cedric reached for the ball but I spun around him, and threw the ball into the air, all net._

"_Looks like we got ourselves a Twinkle Toes here." Cedric shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth, in an attempt to embarrass me. _

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head. After it was about 23:23, Cedric and I were both in the center of the court, ready to jump for the boy. I saw he was breaking a sweat. _

"_Awh." I pouted at him, pushing my bottom lip out, "Am I playing to hard for little Cedric?"_

_He smiled, and snorted, "No, it's just so hard to try and let you win."_

"_Oh nice comeback." I rolled my eyes. _

_We both jumped high as Couch Hays threw the ball into the air. Ced got it first and we ran down the court, then I got it and ran back home. There were to many chances to lose the ball once I made it to the half line, so with quick thinking I took my chances, I threw the ball as the timer went off two seconds after the ball left my hand. Everyone watched in silence, again; All net. _

"_Game!" Couch Hays threw his arms out professionally. _

"_Good game Shorty." James patted my shoulder roughly._

"_Your new nick name is Twinkle Toes!" Cedric called, and I turned toward him. He winked at me right before he entered the boys' locker room. _

_I shook my head and turned toward the girl's locker room. _

"_Tucker!" Mr. Hays' voice boomed threw the large gymnasium. _

_I turned to face him, a little scared. I thought I was in trouble. He walked over to me as casually as a gym teacher would, and as soon as he was close enough a smile broke out on his face. _

"_Ah, Tucker." He sighed, that smile on his face looked goofy. Like he had a secret, like he knew something I didn't. _

"_Yes ?" I asked slowly, nervously. _

"_Listen kid." He looked around, then back to me, "There's a spot open on the basketball team, and we can really use a player like you."_

_My eye brightened, "I'd love too!" I exclaimed. _

"_All right, are you free after school?" He asked, looking at the clock._

"_Maybe, if I call my mom and tell her." I nodded eagerly. _

_He patted my shoulder, "All right kid." He smiled, and left me alone. _

_I turned around and pumped my fist, "yes!" I cheered quietly, feeling completely accomplished. I felt like everything was starting to fall into place, life was going the way I wanted it. _

_After school, I was going threw my locker, trying to find my locker key. "No, please." I whined. I gasped when I realized someone was standing beside my locker. I looked up and found a chuckling Tom, "Jeez, you scared me." I sighed, my heart pounding. Most of the guys in school were beyond cute. They were movie stars! _

"_Just thought I'd stop by to see how Stonewall's newest student made out." He shrugged, "And waiting for Colleen, wherever the blasted girl ran off too."_

_I laughed, "I'm doing fine. I just think I lost my key for my gym locker. Mr. Hays asked me to join basketball, I'm going too tell him now."_

_He raised his eyebrow, "So, you're in basketball?" He asked impressed. _

_I nodded, "Yeah, I love basketball." _

"_There's my sunshine!" Colleen jumped beside me. _

_I jumped again, and let out a little yelp. They laughed at me. _

"_What's the?" Tom pointed to my necklace. _

_I looked down, and slapped my forehead, "My locker key. I put it there so I wouldn't lose it."_

"_Woooow." Tom laughed again._

_I went and registered for basketball, and discovered I was the only girl on an all guys team. There weren't any other girls, let alone enough for an entire girls team. And Tom and Colleen offered to help me unpack the rest of the boxes, I was about to object, but they kept insisting. _

"_This is a sweet place you have here." Colleen said with a fake redneck accent. _

_I laughed as I put the key in the hole, I pushed open the door, "I'm home!" I called. _

"_I'm in the kitchen!" I received a reply from my mom. _

_I lead Tom and Colleen into the kitchen, "Mom." I called her attention and she turned to us, slightly surprised to see my two friends. She smiled that friendly smile, "This is Colleen and Tom." I introduced them. _

"_Hi, I'm Cambria's mom." She held out her hand, "My name's Judy, but you can call me Ms. Tucker, or mom." She chuckled at her own joke, and I'm not sure if they laughed with her to just be polite, or because her little pun was funny. _

"_We'll be upstairs mom." I said, and skipped to the stairs with my two friends in tow. "Tada!" I cheered as I opened the door in my room. And to my dismay, I had forgotten about the mess I made in the center of my room. "Oops, I forgot about that mess." I laughed sheepishly. _

"_You're room is huge!" Colleen sounded like a little kid, and went straight to the big doors of my closet. She immediately was in there looking at all of them, "You have like 24 pairs of converse!" She called excitedly._

_I laughed, "And a lot of flashlights." Tom said a little confused, and he opened up the smaller closest._

"_Yeah, I collect both."_

_Within half and hour, they had come across all my scrapbooks, love letters from and to Pat, canvasses, and comics. _

"_You guys probably think I'm a total loser now, huh?" I said boredly_

"_Loser?" Colleen raised her eyebrow, "You're probably the coolest girl at school!" _

"_Pool!" Tom pointed out the window._

"_Oh hey, did you guys hear?" Colleen stood up slowly and straightened out she skirt, "We're getting three new students." _

"_Who?" I blurted. _

"_The Jonas Brothers." She shrugged._

_My expression went glum, "What?" I said sharply, obviously displeased. _

"_Wow, you're probably the first girl not to scream, or faint." Tom said as he stood beside Colleen. _

"_Quit frankly, they annoy the living day lights out of me." I shook my head in disgust. _

"_They aren't that bad." Colleen shrugged, "I don't listen to them though. I think they're not like other bands."_

"_I'm not for boy bands, or pretty boys. I'm anti-pretty-boy-bands." I expressed._

"_Do you still play?" Tom sat on my bed with one of my two guitars in his lap, and he strummed once. _

"_Yeah, I do. A lot actually." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck._

"_Play us something." Colleen stated simply. _

_I bit my lip, "My next time, let's so swimming."_


	7. Chapter 7 You don't even know

Chapter Seven.

The next day at school, Colleen was nowhere to be seen, and I was to scared to go look for Tom in the university. So by the time lunch came, I didn't know where to sit. I sat with Colleen at her table, but only because I was with her. I had no idea who anyone else was at that table, so I'd feel just flat out awkward if I sat down there.

My eyes scanned the cafeteria as I shifted my weight to my other foot nervously. I did not want to go sit in the stall with my lunch, but I was beginning to think there was going to be no choice. I couldn't see Cedric anywhere, or James. I was so concerned with whereabouts my sitting place, that I didn't see the perky, shiny make-up'ed blonde that made her way up to me.

"Hey, so you're like, the new girl, right?" She asked suddenly.

I turned to her, surprised that it was Sonya Bernard, the most popular girl in the school (according to Colleen), "I guess, my name's Cambria actually." I gave a hint of a smile. I couldn't believe how low cut her shirt was.

She laughed, "You're funny. I think we can totally be friends."

I forced out a two syllable sounding laughter, "Yeah."

"Come sit at my table." She grabbed my sleeve in a gesture to follow her. "So like, the entire school has been talking about you, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." I winced, people talking about people was never a good thing.

"Oh don't worry." She giggled, turning to me, "It's all good things."

I sighed in relief, and then we reached the table. There was on seat open, obviously Sonya's.

"Pauline." Sonya said sternly, and it was scary.

Pauline jumped to her feet and faced Sonya. Sonya looked at me, and gestured to the seat that was beside hers. Pauline looked like she was ready to plead, but Sonya's powerful glare made her run away.

"Where's Pauline going to sit?" I asked sadly as I watched the pretty blonde run into the hall.

"That's her problem." Sonya shrugged, then patted the seat for me to sit.

With little hesitation I sat down, then looked around the table.

"So I recruited a new member to our table." Sonya smiled proudly at me, then wrapped her arms around me like we were best friends, "Cambria Tucker. I can tell we're just going to be best friends." She said excitedly.

I gave her a fake smile back, unsure of what to say.

"This is Jack Nelson, Brittney Lemons, Polly Xavier, Harley Leson, and Daniel Nextour." Sonya introduced around the table.

"Where did you get your hair done?" Daniel asked in awe.

I absentmindedly touched a piece of my hair, "My mom does it for me."

"She died it that color?" She asked.

"No, it's natural." I replied confused.

"What about your nails? Who does them?" Harley asked.

I looked at him confused, also unknowingly closing my hands into fist. "They're natural too."

I felt very awkward, and nervous. I thought I was going to answer a question wrong or something, I'm not sure what it mattered to them anyways. Once they were done interrogating me, I was about to start eating in peace. I didn't notice that I was the only girl who had gotten a pizza, and a chocolate bar. I listened to them gossip, and I found it really ironic when one of them went, "Don't tell anyone I told you but", or "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but…" It didn't make much sense to me, why tell people when you're not supposed too? Didn't that take away from the whole meaning of trust. Sonya talked a lot about herself, and how she dated famous people.

After a few minutes, my eyes just happened to catch Tom in the doorway, and as soon as he knew my attention was on him, he waved me over. I turned to the table, relief I had a savoir, "Uhm, I'll be right back. I need to go to my locker." I said, then got up before anyone could object.

I hurried across the cafeteria, "Thank you!" I exclaimed once I had reached Tom, "I was getting really annoyed."

Tom rolled his eyes as we started walking, "I bet, I am a bit surprised you got a spot on Sonya's table, that usually takes a few months, or years. Sonya can be a handful."

I looked at him, "What's your past with her?"

"Well, we dated for one month back in the day, and she is such a drama queen! She's a lot to handle, and she can't control her sexual urges. I mean, even with people that aren't her boyfriends." Tom paused, "Well, she cheated on me, and she still wants to hook up with me. It's ridiculous. She's just needy."

"She sounds like handful." I sighed, blowing the air at my bangs and making them go funny.

"I'm so glad you're normal, er… well, not like the rest at least." He said casually.

I stopped, "Hey, is that an insult?"

He laughed, "If you want it too be."

I laughed, and the my breathing hitched when we walked pasted the office. The wall of the office was all windows, so you could see into it. Or so they could see you. There were three boys at the desk I had gone to my first day here, they weren't in uniforms though. Tom stopped and looked at me confused. For something my breathing caught in my throat, he followed my stare and found the source of my shock.

"Hey it's-"

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!" A girl screamed so shrilly I had to cover my ears.

Before Tom and I could move out of the way, there were thousands of girls surrounding the little wall of windows. Tom and I were nearly pushed up against the glass, and I was ready to start elbow some girls. It annoyed me how some of them were crying, some of them screaming uncontrollably. Tom and I looked at each other with very irritated looks. The three boys turned toward the girls and waved half heartedly, and my eyes meet with Nick's; automatically I glared, and Tom grabbed my arm as we started to fight our way out of the mob of girls.

NICK'S POV.

Not that I didn't like our fans, it was just sometimes they got overwhelming. My brothers and I had to constantly reassure our mom that private schooling was going to be a good experience, but if we returned home, with any evidence of being mobbed by girls, she would surely cancel this idea.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!" The first girl of many screaming girls screamed.

After the secretary, that smiled against the scowling lines on her face, handed us our schedules, we turned around. We were enrolled into the school, but wouldn't start attending classes until the following Monday, and today was only Thursday. We waved at the screaming fans, and I looked at all of their faces, but I meet eyes with one girl unparticular. Her eyes were a very outstanding hazel, the green was more noticeable then the brown. She was breath taking gorgeous, like an angel without wings. The entire world stood still, and then she sent me a glare that sent chills up my spine, good ones. I smiled to myself and looked down, this might be interesting.

Our body guard helped us out of the office, and we signed some autographs, refused pictures, and we were rushed into our limo.

"So Nick, who's the girl?" Joe asked as we all got settled in.

"What?" I gave him a confused look, "What girl?"

"Yeah little brother, who's the lucky girl?" Kevin punched my arm lightly.

"There's no girl." I breathed, looking out the window.

"Awe come on. No need to keep secretes, we're all brothers here!" Kevin persisted.

"Really, there's no girl."

"But you only have that smile when there's a girl you're crushing on." Joe pointed out.

I just shook my head and looked out the window, refusing to answer any of their questions about the girl whose name I didn't even know. Still her, face was able to appear in my mind time after time. And the glare she gave me, for some odd reason, was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

Cambria's POV.

For the remaining classes of the day, the teacher stressed to treat the Jonas Brothers like we would any other students. We were to reframe from asking for autographs, photos, screaming, fainting, and all those other things fan girls did when ever the oh so great(ly annoying) Jonas Brothers entered the same room.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed as the teacher went on and on about how we should treat the Jonas Brothers.


	8. Chapter 8 She'll never have to know

Chapter eight.

Friday. Twos after the Jonas sighting, and two days full of nonstop buzz about them. Sonya was gushing about some kind of date.

Colleen and I stood a few feet before the entrance of the hall where our lockers were located. The girls lately were more annoying than mosquitoes. Constant giggling, and giddiness. No doubt high on Jonas. Colleen could sense my extreme annoyance. I had been in a sour mood to entire day, talk about the Jonas no matter where you looked, turned, or hide. In the bathrooms, in the library in the locker rooms. EVERYWHERE.

"We just need to grab our homework, and we can run. We can make it." Colleen said encouragingly.

I nodded, "Just hold me back if it looks like I'm about to punch someone in the face." I growled, and she smiled at me.

She saluted me, "No promises."

I sighed as I started to fight my way to my locker, and I gathered my things and meet Colleen back in our spots.

"So how're you getting home?" Colleen asked as we exited the building.

I held up my rollerblades, and plopped down on the grass and untied my converse and put my rollerblades on. Colleen helped me stand up and I stuffed my shoes in my bag.

"Well, Tom's giving me a ride home. I guess I'll catch you later." She gave me a peace sign, which I returned.

Rollerblading was something I loved doing. I loved the feeling of the air rushing past me, and it gave me a sense of freedom. I also did a lot of thinking when I was rollerblading. I wouldn't give anything up for rollerblading. One of the first things - or people I should say -was Patrick. He was near perfect, and with his imperfections, made him perfect. In his own imperfect way. I checked the mail as I was rolling into the drive way, and grinned huge when I saw a letter had arrived from him.

I put it in my bag, and decided to read it before bed. I stopped on the steps and took off my rollerblades then put them in the coat closet, and announced my arrival home. Both of my parents replied, and I told them I was going to go upstairs to do homework. I tried to call Pat, but there was no answer, and same for Zack, my gay best friend from down where I used to live. I found it odd that both of them didn't answer.

I sighed as I looked dreadfully at my book bag full of homework and blew at my homework; looks I have no choice but to start my homework. I found everything pretty easy, my GPA was always at a 4.0, not meaning to brag.

I was day dreaming when my mother beckoned me down for supper. It was corn and grilled chicken salad. I smiled, life was going just right.

Until my dad asked a question.

"So-" He folded the newspaper and put it down on the table and adjusted himself more comfortably at the table, "I heard The Jonas Brothers are enrolling at Stonewalls. Are you excited?" He smirked.

I stared at him, and I felt my eye twitch.

"Dear." My mother cooed his name, "That's Tiffany, Violet's little girl, that's ten." She explained simply.

Sometimes I didn't understand my father, he always did what he felt best for his children, but then other times he couldn't keep them straight. It left me feeling a bit odd, it gave me a sense of being forgotten.

"Cambria doesn't like boy bands, isn't that right?" My mom noticed the look on my face.

I looked up, "Yeah. I find them annoying as-" My mother gave me a stern look before I could finish, "-I was going to say ants." I covered up.

"So, family." My dad cleared his throat, "Cambria, dear, as you know I'm president for Zextsen Car Company. And I have been made a business deal I'd have to be a fool to pass up." He said, making sure he had all of our attention, "It's in Osaka."

"Like in Japan?" I blurted, cutting my chicken cuts into smaller pieces.

"Yep, it'll be able five months."

"And I have a chance to travel to Africa with a Relief Aid." My mom confessed.

I looked at both of them, slightly confused, "Who's going to be at the house?"

"Well, Cambria. You are a very responsible girl. You have great grades, and well chosen friends. Your father and I have agreed, that you are responsible enough to watch the house." She smiled warmly at me.

I looked at them for a moment, waiting for them to go "JUST KIDDING!" and they'd have a good laugh about it. But it never happened. I nearly lunged over the table to hug my mom, and instead I ran around it and hugged her tightly, "THANK YOU!"

She laughed, and rubbed my back, "We trust you." Then I glomp my dad with a hug.

"When will you guys be leaving?" I asked as I sat back down again.

"Not until next week." My dad took a bite of his salad.

After supper I ran back upstairs and told Colleen about the whole having the house to myself. She wasn't as excited as I was for some reason.


	9. Chapter 9 I'll Never Make It On My Own

Chapter nine.

The weekend. Two days free of school. My first thought when I woke up, was that I forgot to read Pat's letter. I rushed down stairs in m pajamas, and into the kitchen, still half asleep.

"Mom, have you seen a letter for me somewhere?" I looked on the table, and threw some magazines on the counter.

She laughed at my tired franticness, "Actually, you just got one today." She nodded to the counter closer to her.

I knew it wasn't Pat's, because I had gotten his yesterday. I picked up the letter and recognized the writing as Zack's, which was almost as good at Pat's. I rushed back up to my room with it in my hand, and found Pat's on my beside table, giggling at my silliness.

I tore open Pat's, and I had to reread it twice before I completely comprehended the depressing news.

Bria,

I don't think I can do this whole long distance relationship thing. It really sucks not having you here with me. I just don't think it's going to work out between us. I miss you though, and call me when you come up here.

Wish you were her,

Patrick.

The letter fell from my hand, and tears were resting in my eyes. How could it be to easy for him to walk away? Did he just wake up one morning and decided he didn't want to be with me anymore? I sniffled as a tear rolled down my cheek. An empty hollow feeling started to form within my chest. How could someone that meant to much to me, make me feel so idiotic? I trusted him so much, and he just decided to walk away. I almost didn't feel like opening Zack's, but I figured I should. Zack was always loyal to me. And what his letter contained made the first news even worse.

Cami, my dear.

I miss you tons, you have to come visit me. Or maybe I can go there! Wouldn't that be fun!?

Anyways, life here has been the same old dullness. But I have some bad news. You remember your ache nemesis Nicole? Well, she kinda got together with Pat… they're dating now. I thought you should hear it from me. Love, Pat cheated on you. I'm incredibly sorry. He is a piece of trash really, you can do way better.

Write me back.

You're best friend,

With lots of love,

Zack

"Oh, wow." I muttered, suddenly I felt like crap.

Tears welled up and rolled down my face, and I hugged my pillow. The only thing I could think about was ways I could come up with so I didn't have to get hurt like this again. He had told me he loved me… any guys could say that. But how many meant it?

I spent the rest of the day in bed. Until Colleen came by at around three. I told her everything that Pat did.

"That guy is lucky I don't know where his house is." She glared out the window, "But if he ever shows up here. He'll be sorry."

I laughed, "Yeah. But he'll get what's coming to him. He really changed when my dad bought me a purity ring. He treated me with such disrespect." I shook my head in disgust.

"Then he's defiantly getting the shit kicked out of him." Colleen vowed, "But guys like that are seriously annoying!" She kicked my bed.

"Speaking of annoying, just imagine how school's going to be WITH the Jonas Brothers there, I mean. UGH." I threw my arms in the air, then made a disgusted noise, "All the girls were screaming at just the sight of them."

"I bet at least seven girls will faint come Monday." Colleen smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I snorted, and we laughed about it.

She ended up spending the weekend, and we would stop and pretend to be obsessive Jonas fan girls. Screaming their names, and pretending to faint. And just acting stupid, you know, like best friends do.

"Do you girls want some breakfast?" My mom poked her head in my room Sunday morning.

"Oh my gosh breakfast? Just like the Jonas Brothers eats?!" I pretended to hyperventilate, fanning myself with my hands.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Yes!" Colleen pretended to tear up.

My mom laughed at us, and I could tell she really liked Colleen.

"I have to go with your father on a business trip tonight, and we'll be home Tuesday morning, are you okay with that?" My mom asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

She smiled at me, "I love you."

"I love you too mom!" I beamed.


	10. Chapter 10 When You Look Me In The Eyes

Chapter ten.

"You know, you're probably- Scratch that, you _are_ the only girl at Stonewall not excited for the Jonas Brothers coming to the school." She said then shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

I shrugged, "Meh. I find them utterly annoying."

Colleen wasn't excited, or unhappy with it. She was in the middle. Then she threw popcorn at me, and I threw it back and then we started a fight with our slushies. We fell asleep on the couch in the basement watching _The Breakfast Club_.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at my cell phone first thing out of habit. I gasped as I jumped up, "Oh no." I grabbed my pillow and threw it at Colleen, "Wake up. It's 9:01." I ran upstairs and I had to take a quick shower to get the stickiness out of my hair, and I was buttoning up the front of my shirt when I leaned down the stairs to see if Colleen was getting ready, and she wasn't.

I snorted as I got a cup of water and poured it onto her head. She jolted up and chased me up the stairs. She borrowed one of my uniforms and we were running to school. We were half way there when Colleen had to stop to catch her breath, I looked at her. Knowing we were already late, nearly too late to ever be trying.

"Eh! Twinkle Toes."

I turned around and seen none other than Cedric in his silver car, pulled up to us, "What a ride?"

I looked back sympathetically at Colleen and agreed to it. Colleen and I rushed to our English class and I burst into the door, out of breath.

"Ah, Miss Tucker, Miss Colleen. Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Mr. Buckley said sarcastically, "Take a seat." He pointed with his glasses to the, what I now noticed was empty looking class room.

Then my eyes landed on the source, the youngest Jonas Brother was sitting in the first row and attracted the students which mainly consisted of girl to be by him. He met eyes with me.

"Can you believe it?" I asked in disgust, and rolled my eyes.

Colleen and I sat in our usual seats, which were to my pleasure on opposite side of the room. I sat grumpily in my seat and Colleen looked at me.

"You'll always have Tommy boy." She teased in a voice like she was talking to a baby.

"Tom and I are. Just. Friends." I said in a flat voice.

"Chill, I was just teasing you." She laughed.

I crossed my arms, the exact body langue Mr. Buckley was on the look for. "Miss Tucker!" He called, "Can you read act one, scene five?"

I sighed heavily and stood up, "'My only love sprung my only hate'" I started.

As soon as the chime sounded I rushed out of the class room, thinking I was going to be sick. Colleen kept at my heels. Sonya was flirting way too much with him, which didn't help the sickness I was getting.

Colleen was now walking beside me, "He saw you pretending to gag when he read Romeo's part." She laughed, impressed with my mean side.

"Yeah, any money he says he doesn't care. I mean he has Sonya right? And how many other fan girls?" I sneered.

"Vicious Cami, I like this." Colleen nodded approvingly.

Colleen and I were assigned detention for arriving to school late. But that didn't bother me any compared to how I felt with all the girls, and the constant whispers of "JONAS.".

"Find you happy place Cami." She said soothingly.

My mood turned even worse when I found Nick in my Life Time Skills and Parenting class. I gave him a 'you-gotta-be-kidding' me look. And he just shrugged. The girls in the class all huddled together on one side of the room, and I saw in my usual spot, which just happened to be opposite of everyone, once again.

"Oh Nicholas! Mr. Jonas, it's a pleasure to have you in my class!" Ms. Valdez said excitedly.

Nick gave a friendly, brief smile, "It's my pleasure to be here, Ms. Valdez."

She laughed like she was a teenage girl, and made me sick to my stomach. I began to rub my temples, and I closed my eyes, "Find your happy place Cambria." I sighed to myself, "Your happy place."

"You can take a seat next to Cambria. Over there. The girl that just slammed her head down her desk. No sleeping Cambria!" She called to me.

"Yeah, I know who she is." Nick said, I didn't want to look at his expression, I just didn't even want to look at him in general.

I heard him sit in the desk beside me, and I sighed as Ms. Valdez started to introduce Nick, and started talking about his band. I blocked it out, and again as soon as the bell chimed, I was the first out of the room. Then to meet up with Colleen like we did after every class.

We walked to lunch again, and her parting words were, "Have fun with the plastics." And walked off to her table, which mainly consisted of seniors and a few college students. And I noticed three new addictions. When I saw Tom I smiled and he waved back. He looked rather irritated. And I found it odd that he was at school during lunch. And then I saw Kevin and Joe Jonas. I frowned and looked away.

Colleen wasn't popular with her peers, but she was with the seniors and college ones. And I knew Sonya envied her, and didn't like the fact Colleen and I were so close. Unlike her, I didn't care for fame, money or popularity. I wasn't one to boyfriend hunt, or to gossip. I just wanted to get High School over with. Thomson and I were the first ones there and had out first conversation without Sonya interrupting.

"I mainly rollerblade." I shrugged, "I don't need a fancy car." As everyone started to collect at the table.

"Thomas." Sonya's voice struck threw the air like lightening, "Get up." She ordered.

"No." I muttered as Thomas stood up and moved back and then I looked up at Sonya ready to argue Thomas's case. But instead I found a loss for words as anger started to boil. She sat down and gestured none other than Nick Jonas to sit in the spot Thomas was once sitting. Nick did the exact same thing I had when Sonya kicked Pauline from the table.

"But where's Thomas going to sit?" Nick asked sympathetically.

Unlike Pauline, Thomas didn't glare holes threw Nick. Thomas understood. And by the way everyone was observing the progress it occurred to me, that the situation was like a ritual. Sonya decided who would and wouldn't sit at the "In Crowd" table. Everyone sitting at this very table was the famous to the famous people at Stonewall. I felt my stomach do flips at the realization.

Had I became what I said I wasn't going too? Popularity meant attention. Attention was something I avoid on a daily basis. This was why I didn't date. This was why I didn't buy flashy things. This was why I was the quiet one.

"Cambria, are you all right?" Amie asked leaning away like I was going to vomit all over the table.

I nodded slowly unsure; the whole table was looking at me. And that included Nick. My stomach was still flipping. In a panic I stood up as the room started to spin. Slowly, very slowly everything returned to normal. But my annoyance flared up again when Sonya was throwing herself all over Nick.

It disgusted me. Beyond belief. Nick caught my angry glare, and without a word, I got up and left lunch early. In the empty halls I finally found some relief, no screaming giggling girls, no star struck obsessed people. Just peace and quiet. I sat with my back against my locker., my forehead on my knees. I didn't want to be at a school with famous people, I just wanted to have a normal high school experience.

"Are you all right, little one?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up and over to Tom, and I couldn't help but smile at him. He sat himself down beside me.

"The force tells me something is troubling this young jeti." He said seriously, joking.

I laughed, "Talk normal."

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"It's all this Jonas Brothers crap! How everyone's suddenly, " I changed my voice to sound stupid, "OMG JONAS BROTHERS!" Then I started talking normal, "It's driving me crazy!"

"Are you sure you're just not.." He made sly eyes at me, "Crazy for the Jonas Brothers!"

I wanted to hit him. He laughed at me, then the bell chimed for next class.

"Welp, I'll see you around Twinkle Toes."

"Awh! Not you too!" I whined at the stupid nickname.

He just sneered then continued walking. Then I remembered Cedric's ongoing rivalry with me being a girl, and me being better than him at most sports.

"Hey Shorty." I recognized James's nick name for me.

"Twinkle toes." Cedric did his famous cup his hands around his mouth when he called me his nick name.

I rolled my eyes; today's challenge was soccer outside. All the guys joined in wanting to see me in my glory, because they all sucked and couldn't believe a girl would be so good at sports, and Cedric and I were automatically dubbed the captains.

"You have two more players then me, how did that happen?" I looked around, recounting everyone. "I want at least one more player." I demanded.

"Hey class, Welcome Nick Jonas to our class." Mr. Hays yelled to the class.

I groaned and Cedric looked pleased, "You're prayers are answered." He said smugly.

I saw all the girls all huddle up amongst each other, and goggled at the famous boy. Seeing as he didn't want to be mangled by girls, he came to where all the other boys were. I looked at Cedric, who looked like he was stifling a laugh, quickly picking up that I had a disliking to Nick. I kept my glare on Cedric as Nick made it to us.

"You're on my team, Jonas." I said, and he said nothing.

Cedric and I played for the ball, I got it. I Ran down the field until Charlie blocked me. I maundered my way around him, moving the ball just as complicated. Confusing Charlie in the process.

"We don't call her Twinkle Toes for nothing." Cedric yelled to both teams. I started running again, but Cedric tried to stop me. I faked a left, and I was going to kick it to the net, but he caught on and went right. Stealing the ball from me. I gasped and stood there stunned, and vaguely surprised.

"I'm learning Twinkle Toes." Cedric called back.

I smiled and went after him but as soon as I turned around Nick was rushing down the field with the ball. When he was close enough he kicked the ball to me, as if he were giving it back. We met eyes for a moment, when I remembered we were in the middle of a game.

I kicked the ball into the net. The entire game was like that, Nick and I, whenever we had the ball had no choice but to pass to one or the other. Finally, when Mr. Hays blew the whistle the signal, my team had won by eight pokes.

"Puke luck." Cedric said boldly.

I panted and smile, then glanced at Nick. He wasn't looking at anyone and that's when I remember, stars we just like normal people. And I remembered my first day. I had assumed he had friend, but then again all the people I have seen around him were girls. His fan girls.

"Hey Nick. Good game!" I called to him, giving him a thumbs up.

He smiled and nodded.

"Jonas, Tucker! Go get dressed and see me in my office. Go on now! Hurry." Mr. Hays ordered us.

I hurried and got dressed in the school uniform. As I turned the corner to Mr. Hay's office, I saw Nick leaning back against the wall; almost in a bored fashion turned his head to look at me. He gave a brief nod that I decided not to return. The hall was empty and there was an awkward pressing silence. I had to swallow down words because the silence was trying to push words from me. I quickly looked at him when he opened his mouth to say something, but just then the door between us opened.

"Oh." Mr. Hay's looked a little surprised as if he had forgotten to meet us, "Yes come in." He opened the door wider.

I looked at Nick to enter first, but he stayed put, silently saying lady go first. I stood where I was, silently saying, I don't need to be treated like a little girl. We both stood there, staring each other down. Mr. Hays just stood there awkwardly, trying to deny the tension between Nicholas and me.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Mr. Hay's said impatiently.

I pressed on for a bit longer, then huffed and stomped into the room, very stubbornly admitting defeat. I pretended not to notice the smirk on his face. Thus, the war began…

Nick and I sat in the over stuffed, hard arm chairs in front of his desk. We both hit the chairs with a thud not realizing how hard they looked.

"I was watching you two play today, and the both of you make a wonder, unbeatable team." He said in a dream-like voice, "And if two become a team-" My fingers dug into the seat of the chair as the rest of my muscles tensed. Me? Team up with Nick? "And work together on Stonewall's soccer team, our school will be unbeatable!" He said excitedly.

Both Nick and I were quiet. I don't know if he knew I liked him or not, but I had a feeling he was feeling a bit repelled by the idea as well.

Mr. Hays refused to see what we thought of his idea by the look on our faces, so he wheeled his chair back and opened a filing cabinet, and started rummaging threw it. Finally after a few moments of him muttering to himself and Nick and I refusing to knowledge one or the other, he pulled out a folder and pulled out two separate papers and handed them to us.

"Cambria, Cambria, Cambria." Mr. hays said, leaning back in his chair, and it groaned almost like a living thing under his muscular weight, as he placed his hands on his head, "You are one of my best students, you know that?" He said as he stared off with a smile on his face.

"No sir, I didn't know." I answer politely, wanting to leave.

"I haven't seen a girl as athletic as you in nine years." His eyes glistened, "You make me so proud with how hard you play. No doubt you have the ability to make it big Tucker." I thought he was going to cry. The end of period chime went off, and Nick and I started to get up, but Mr. Hays started again and we sat down as he went on, "You play even harder then the boys. You're grades are spectacular." His eyes were brimming. I admit, I liked that he noticed I tried hard, but it was almost making me uncomfortable HOW much he noticed. I looked at the clock, five minutes have passed since the chime sounded and Nick and I were late for our next class. A few more agonizing, but confidence gaining, minutes later, Nick and I were released from the room as Mr. Hays remembered an important meeting he was late for. And as he left Nick and I outside the door, he locked it and went on his way.

I sighed heavily and stood there for a moment, and for some reason I wanted to explain to Nick that soccer wasn't really my sport, but it might be fun. I turned to him and he gave me his attention immediately.

"Don't even try to run." A very, pathetic strict voice hollered down the hall.

Nick and I turned to the voice and I groaned as I saw the hall monitor, Walker Jackson waddling down the hall quickly towards us. He was a pudgy, short kid that took his duty way to seriously.

"In that hall without a hall pass I see." He eyed us like criminals, pulling out his note pad of pink sheets; which meant detentions.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

He started writing messily in the little notebook and handed me the first sheet, muttering how I had no respect for school rules. Then he flipped threw his notebook, going to the blue sheets, that meant a warning. My eyes widen.

"You're kidding me." I said with even more disbelief.

Walker tore off the blue sheet and handed it to Nick, "A warning for you Mr. Jonas." Smiled at him, glared at me, and waddled away.

Nick looked at me, not knowing what to say. We was getting special treatment just because he was famous. Normal as me my ass. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Cam-" He started, but I turned and walked away, the paper crumpled in my fist and I was fuming on my way to art. Which I had with Colleen.

"What's got Cambria's mood fowl?" She asked with a overly dramatic sad look, with her lip jetting out as I took my seat next to her.

I just crossed my arms and glowered at the front of the room.

"Does have something to do with a certain Jonas brother?" She asked slyly.

I shot her an icy look and a smart, mischievous smile grew on her face with the end of her pencil between her teeth.

"I've learned today that they all get special treatment." I spat, just as the teacher entered the room.

Then I heard a few whispers behind us. Normally I would have ignored them but in the mood I was in I didn't really care. I turned and saw Joe and Kevin Jonas in my art class. Joe didn't realize I was looking for he was leaning towards Kevin and whispering and trying to hide the fact he was poking at me. Kevin looked up at me and then looked a bit surprised.

"Dude." Kevin hit Joe's arm, and I glowered at them. Joe looked confused at Kevin and then looked at me, and seemed really taken back that I had caught them talking about me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes in disgust.

"I can't get away from them." I slouched deeper into the chair, my arms still crossed, then I turned to Colleen, "Why are they in here anyways?"

"This art class is open to Seniors and College students." She shrugged like it was nothing, then her eyes caught sight of a corner of the pink sheet that was poking out of my jacket poke. In an instant she snatched it.

"Hey." I called in surprise.

"'One hour of detention is to be served by Cambria Tucker for wandering the halls with out a hall pass.'" She frowned and handed it back, "Well that's no fun. Why didn't you tell me you were skipping class." She pouted.

"I wasn't skipping class, Nick and I were leaving Mr. Hays room and he left in a hurry and forgot to give us passes." I explained, shoving the sheet the furthest it'd go back into my pocket.

"That's a really crappy deal." She sighed.

"Tell me about it, and guess what Nick got." I said with fake enthusiasm.

She gave me a 'you-got-to-be-kidding' look.

"He only got a warning!" I said much louder with angry then I had intended it to be, getting the attention of half the class, "Special treatment just because he's famous.." I muttered.

Two hours of detention. Plus the Jonas Brothers were attending my school. Suddenly, life didn't feel so great anymore. In fact, my day just flat out sucked.


	11. Chapter 11 More I Start To Realize

Chapter Eleven.

Tuesday. Before I even opened my eyes, I knew I was waking up later than I had wanted. I knew I was going to be late for school. I was right, 7:45.

"Not again!" I nearly shouted as I jumped out of bed.

I hastily got ready, slipping in the shower, and finding no clean socks. But I still survived. At times, I could be so clumsy, sometimes my life could and would be in danger. I didn't want to play the matching game with the car keys, and I'd embrace the lateness rather then start my day feeling with dread. I mean, sure, the three guys I was completely annoyed with attended my school, but I wasn't going to let them ruin my entire rest of the year. What was the point?

I felt carefree as I left the house, the wind gently caressing me as I glided toward the school. Suddenly Pat entered my mind, and my heart jumped. I gasped when my rollerblade hit a rock, knocking me off balance.

"Whoa!" I cried and I fell.

I rolled on the ground. Pain seared up on my ankle, and I pushed myself up so I was sitting up. Little rocks were pushed into my palms, and I brushed them off. I tried to get up, but my knee hurt to bend.

"Ouch." I groaned, and I looked down at my knee. There was a nasty scrap, and my ankle hurt, tears pricked the corner of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked urgently as I heard a car door shut.

"Yeah." I called back without looking to them, attempting to get up again, but failed as the pain started up again. I started to take off my rollerblade, wincing in pain.

"Are you sure?" The man knelt beside me, then I saw his face.

"Kevin Jonas." His name slipped from my mouth. Out of all people. Out of the thousands here.

He looked at me and nodded, "Yeah, and your Cambria. You didn't hit your head did you?" He joked.

I smiled, then winced at the pain. He helped me slip the rollerblade off of my foot. I gently peeled off my sock, and cringed at the redness, and slight swelling. My fingers barely touched it and it was warm, and throbbing.

"Looks like you sprained it." Kevin explained, "Do you want to go to the hospital?" His eyes meet with mine, and there was honest concern visible.

I bit my lip, honestly, I didn't want to get up. I blinked the tears back, suddenly it didn't hurt that bad. "I don't think it's that bad." I finally said after a few moments of silence.

"That was a pretty nasty spill." He said ify, trying to make a conversation.

"I'm not sure what happened, I just.." My voice trailed off when I remembered my very last thought before I biffed it. "I'm usually really good at rollerblading."

"Even the greatest fall once and a while. Do you want a ride to school, maybe see the school nurse? Or I can take you back to your house too." He asked, grabbing my bag and picking up the papers that flew out, and the books. Then he looked nervous, "I don't mean to rush you or anything, but people are starting to notice me. But take your time."

"Can you help me up?" I asked, itching the back of my head. I always hated and felt awkward asking for help when I was helpless.

"Yeah sure." He said simply.

I looked down and seen a part of my skirt had ripped, and the shoulder to my school jacket was torn a little in the seem. Kevin held her arms to me, and I gripped onto them, and used my good leg to help me up. I felt really awkward being so close to him, my face started to heat up. My foot slipped, and pain fired up. I whimpered.

"It's okay. I got you." He said reassuringly, then he moved himself quickly to catch me. I yelped in surprise when he hoisted me up, bridal style. "This is just easier."

I nodded, trying to keep my cool. He carried me to his car, and helped me into the passenger seat, then put my bag and stuff in the back seat. I pulled out my cell phone, "I'm not really sure what to do… I guess I should call my mom." I shrugged.

"That may be a good idea." Then he opened the glove compartment, and grabbed out some paper towel and handed them to me. "Your knee's bleeding."

"Oh." I gently dabbed the absorbent towel on my knee, inhaling threw my teeth at each sting, as I held the phone to my ear, and listened to it ring.

"Hello? Cambria? Are you okay? What happened?" my mom asked urgently.

"I'm fine mom." I said reassuringly, "I woke up late for school today, and on my way to school, I slipped on my rollerblades. I'm with a friend right now, and he says I sprained my ankle." I explained.

"Are you going to the hospital?"

"I don't know. I called to see what you wanted me to do." I shrugged.

"Well, how are you feeling? Do you feel like you need to go to the hospital?"

I shook my head, then remembered she couldn't see me, "No. I kinda, want to go to school."

"Can you walk?"

Just thinking about walking made my ankle throb, "I don't know."

"I want you to come home then." She said sternly.

"All right." I sighed.

"How long do you think you'll be?"

"Just a few minutes." I replied.

"I love you. Be safe!" She called.

"I love you too, mom." I said back.

Then I hung up, "I guess my mom wants me to go home." I told Kevin.

"Okay, where do you live?"

"Do you know where Elite 100 is?" I asked sheepishly, "I don't know the exact address."

"Oh yeah. I know where that is." He nodded.

Then there was an awkward silence, "So…" I pursed my lips, "Why aren't you in school?"

"I was just running late, just like you."

I nodded, "Cool. Sorry I'm making you even more late."

"No no, don't be. It's cool." Kevin shrugged like it was nothing.

We made small talk out of nothing, and I found myself actually enjoying the conversation. Kevin Jonas was a funny guy, and easy to get along with, whether I wanted to admit it or not. And soon enough, we were at my house. My mom and dad were walking on the steps. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment when I saw all the medical supplies they had with them. A pair of crutches, this giant bright red, heat resistant bag with a white cross on it, and they had on gloves.

Kevin laughed a little as I tried to disappear into the seat. "Well at least they care about you."

"To the extremes." I exhaled, as the car stopped and they rushed to the door.

The door opened and they started questioning me, and I managed to get out of the car on my own. My dad kept insisting he carried me, and I argued that I didn't want to be babied, so he handed me the crutches. They all ushered behind me into the house, my mother invited Kevin in, showering him with "thank you"s.

"Mom." I groaned as we were all in the house. "I'm okay."

She gave me those motherly puppy eyes, "But you're my last baby." She hugged me tightly, and I felt bad. Then she turned to Kevin with a motherly smile, "Kevin dear, would you like some cookies?"

His reaction reminded me of a dog. His ears perked, and his eyes brightened at the word 'cookies'. But then he looked at the clock, "Could I get those to go?"

"Of course!" My mom said cheerfully, gesturing him to follow her to the kitchen.

I just stood there at first, A Jonas Brother was in my house. I never thought I'd dream of the day. And he was actually cool; nothing how I expected him. I don't think I'd ever be able to admit that to anyone. Was he my friend now? Of course not, I mean, all he did was help me get home after I was hopelessly hurt with a sprained ankle.

"See you later Cambria." Kevin said casually.

"Yeah, see you Kev." I replied without thinking about it, still in thought.

He walked by me and out of my house, then that's when it hit me; that was a friends' way to say good bye. Maybe, being friends with ONE of them would be all right. He was the oldest, so he was the most mature, right?


	12. Ch 12 Cause when you look me in the eyes

Chapter Twelve. Wednesday.

I woke up forty minutes before my alarm went off, from a weird dream I had that caused me to sit straight up. There was two people, madly in love. It felt more like a nightmare than anything. Their faces where smudged out, and she was wearing a black leotard with a black too-too. They were dancing romantically with one another under the moon. Night mare or not, my heart was still pounding.

Finally! I was not going to be late for school. I showered, and got ready, then ran downstairs where my mom was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Darling." She smiled lovingly at me.

"Morning mum." I chirped back.

"You're up early." My dad teased, folding the paper.

"I had a weird dream." I confessed like it was nothing.

I could tell my day was probably going to go well because my mom made French toast for me, or at least… it was going to an interesting day.

Before first period, I was reaching up into my locker looking for a pencil, and was startled when something touched my hand. I gasped and looked down, it was a folded piece of paper, and then I looked up, and seen Joe Jonas smile and wink at me. Causing me to blush, and then he vanished in the sea of students.

"Oh my." Colleen came up behind me, "Looks like someone has taken an interest in you, Cams." Colleen said over my shoulder.

I noticed girls looking at me in curiosity.

"Oh em gee." Christine came up to me, "Did Joe just give you a note?"

I shook my head, ruffling my hair and my bangs fell over my eyes and hiding my reddening cheeks. "No.." I murmured.

"I heard you and Joe are dating." I recognized Brigitte's voice.

"What?" I looked at her, "Where did you hear that from?"

"You know Sonya isn't going to like that. I mean, she's been super hard, and trying to put out just to get a date with one of the Jonas Brothers." Luke came up.

"I'm not dating any Jonas brother." I said turning around and being surprised by the small crowd of made a semi-circle around me and my locker. "Nothing's going on between me or anybody."

"But I thought you were with Tom?" Brigitte blurted out stupidly.

"Brigitte!" I snapped viciously.

She slapped her hand over to mouth. Her muffled "oops" was barely heard over the rumble of the crowd.

"You were dating tom?"

"You're a cheater?"

"Which Jonas brother are you dating?"

"What did you have to do?"

"Are you rich?"

"Where'd you get your shoes?"

"Oh, no. Uh. I- just- bu- oh - uh.. - I.. I.." I was bombarded with questions as the crowd grew rapidly. It sounded like a million voices zoomed passed my ears, a lot of people touched my sleeve to feel the fabric of what it was made of. Which made so sense to me because it was the same as theirs. And some even tried to take my shoes.

"No. Stop it." I hissed, I couldn't even back away because I was pressed back against my locker, I was trapped "Don't touch me." Flashes of cameras started to go off. There was so much commotion I wanted to scream. I placed my hands to my ears to shut out the noise and closed my eyes tight. My breathing picked up, and so did the noise. It was all way to overwhelming.

"BACK THE HELL UP!!!" My savior stood in front of me giving a mighty heave to the crowd, pushing them away from me, and suddenly I could breath again, "What kind of monsters are you people?" Colleen's over dramatic voice yelled at them, and they were all taking her seriously due to the fact they had all shut their mouths and were afraid of her.

"Come on." A different, yet calming voice said. I felt a hand grab my arm and placed on my back, then who ever guided me away from the ambush into a different hall.

When I felt the coolness, not heat from other people's bodies. I dared to open an eye and seen I was in an empty hall. I looked over and seen Tom, and without a second thought I tackled him with a bug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" I squealed, and for the first time he hugged me back.

"I know all this suddenly stardom can be very overwhelming." He said back.

Then there was a sound of a camera flash.

"Hey! Leave the girl alone!" Tom yelled angrily.

In an out burst of rage I took my shoe off and chucked it at the photographer, and he ran back to the hall we had just left. I heard Tom chuckle. And I felt some relief and a smile come on my face. And then I looked down at my hands. I unclenched my fingers and looked down at the crumpled up note. And glared at it.

"This was all because of you." I hissed at it, "Pretty boys are overrated!" I yelled out in frustration.

"Who is it from?" Tom asked casually.

"Joe Jonas." I spat.

"you two dating?"

"Ha!" I snorted very sarcastically, "No. I thought you might have noticed pretty boys aren't my type."

"What is your type?" he asked.

His question took me off guard and an immediate blush touched my cheeks. I just kept my eyes on the folded paper and shrugged, "I don't know. I sort of don't date." I managed to mutter.

He shrugged, "It is a big hassle I think."

"There you guys went." Colleen came around the corner looking flushed. Then I saw the anger form on her face, "I wonder what got into them? I haven't seen a crowd form like that since Sonya first came here, which I mind you was two years ago." She shook her head, "What does that note say anyways?"

Again I felt it crumpled in my aching fingers.

"She hasn't had the guts to read it yet." Tom rolled his eyes, and Colleen gave a short laugh.

"Shut up." I shot. Then I looked at the note; taking a deep breath as I did so.

Hey Cambria,

I wanted to see if you would like to hang out sometime, maybe a movie? You seem like a pretty cool chick.

Write back,

Joe Jonas.

"I went threw hell for that?!" I nearly yelled.

Colleen bit her lip, as I fought the urge to tear the paper into a million tiny shreds and bitch Joe out. I stomped away from the two of them, and they sensed that it was best to leave me alone. Hassle free I got my paper for Mr. Hays and walked to his office. I knocked and entered.

"Mr. Hays." I called as I came around the door and shut it behind me.

Instead it was just me and Nick. A blush appeared on my face, and I thought I felt my heart skip a beat. What the hell?!

"I almost thought you weren't going to join." He gave a relieved smile.

"Ha, uh. Y-yeah." I smiled back and noticed my hand was trembling as I placed the paper down on his desk. Then I saw lemon drops, and knew they were moisten my for some reason dry mouth. As I reached for them, so did Nick and our hands touched. Shocked I looked up at him, and he looked at me. His expression a mirror image of what I was feeling.

"Sorry." He said quietly as he slowly drew his hand back, with a certain kind of smile on his face.

It stole my breath, "Don't do that." I snapped.

"Do what?"

"That. That look." I pointed at his face, for some reason becoming overly defensive. "I bet you make that look at a girl and just expect them to fall in love with you, don't you." I accused.

"Cambria, I have no idea what you're talking about." He half laughed.

"Don't play stupid Nick." I hissed, the left the room. I stopped at the end of the hall. What the hell was wrong with me? I sighed and leaned against my locker. I didn't like the way he made me feel though! Ugh. Joe's note didn't put me in much of a great mood.

As much as I hated to admit it, I knew I would have to go and apologize to Nick, sooner or later. My night made been full of broken sleep, it bothered me greatly that I didn't say sorry.

The next day I woke, knowing that this was the day I was going to apologize to Nick. I had completely overacted. I got to school five minutes early, and I took a deep breath when I spotted him at his locker, and suddenly my stomach was doing flips. I chickened out, and I turned the other way; only to be stopped my Colleen.

She crossed her arms, "You know you're only going to keep feeling guilty until you say sorry."

I sighed heavily and face back in his direction. Slowly, I began walking over to him. Why was I nervous?

He looked up when I got close, "You aren't going to randomly freak out on me again, are you?"

I sighed, and looked away from him because for some weird reason, when I looked into his warm chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't breath. "Look, I'm sorry for freaking out on you yesterday…"

"Wait… is Cambria Tucker actually apologizing to me? A Jonas brother?" He sneered back teasingly.

I played with the zipper of my sweater, looking down at my feet, "Believe it or not but I have a conscience."

"And you were feeling guilty." He assumed.

"I was." I glanced up at him, lost my breath, and looked down the opposite side of the hall; now picking at my nails.

He closed his locker and leaned on it, looking me deep in the eyes, but I pretended to be more concentrated on my finger than anything, "You're _really _sorry?"

I sighed and threw my hand down, he wanted me to look him dead in the eye, and that's just what I did. I lost my nerve instantly, as he took in my facial expression as it altered slightly. I forgot what I was going to say…

He waited. Then I remembered.

"Nick Jonas, I'm sorry for freaking out on you." I said calmly, trying hard not to let myself blush than a slight shade of pink.

He looked pleased with him, then he nodded, "Okay. Apology accepted."

"So," I exhaled relieved, my heart was pounding, "We're good?"

"We're good." He agreed, and I looked away again because of the fuzzy warm feeling I was getting, "Friends?"

I turned to him, "Yeah. Er, I mean maybe." I stumbled nervously, as his question took me off guard, I turned as sternly as I could muster in my most nervous state, "I don't like pretty boys or boy bands." I said coolly, then walked away.

I saw him smirk to himself as I turned away. I wanted to know what he was thinking so bad, wait. Never mind. Of course, I didn't care! … right?

From the way Colleen looked at me, I could tell I did something wrong.

"What?" I hissed as I kept walking speedily away from whomever I just apologized too.

She kept up with me, "Oh nothing. You just looked completely nervous talking to him is all."

"I was not nervous." I retorted like that was the most ridiculous thing in the world. I probably would have gotten away with it, if only I had squeaked and backed up when we turned the corner and nearly ran into Kevin and Joe.

"Not nervous?" She raised her eyebrow, "Right."

I avoided them all the entire rest of the day. Except at lunch when I was starving, I ate then left again with Tom and Colleen.

I had a basketball game after school, that I thought only Tom and Colleen knew about. My parents knew about it too, but they were out of town. I was all hyped up, pumped confident in myself. Until I looked out into the audience to wave at my two best friends, when I saw three very poorly disguised brothers inconspicuously slip in the back door; sun glasses, hoodie, and scarves.

Suddenly, I was really nervous.


	13. Ch 13 Let's leave the past behind us

**I'm so.. Soo.. Soo sorry for not updating in a really, really long time. :/ I was motivated by all the reviews for this story though. And I got distracted by other stories I'm working on. And again, I apologize greatly. **

I ran for the locker room again, even though it was only mere moments until the game started, and I was a starter. I quickly paced back and forth.

"Come on Cambria, what's gotten into you?" I asked myself out loud, trying to regain my focus and game. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, "They're just three boys. Three very talented, famous boys." I tried to reason with my fretting nerves, "Oh who am I kidding." I sighed and leaned back against a locker, "They're gorgeous."

"Aye, Twinkle Toes." Cedric called.

My eyes snapped out and I stood straight up, I saw him stumble into the girl's locker room with his hands covering his eyes, out of curtsy, but I was the only girl on the team. He antics caused a relieving laughter from me.

"You're such a dork."

"Hey." He said sternly, pointing his finger where he thought I was standing. "Cedric Maverick is not a dork. You keep that in mind Twinkle Toes. Now come on, the game's starting."

I laughed, "All right."

I took a deep breath before I ran onto the court, the lights shining on the court, and I gulped. My eyes scanning the audience and seeing it was just the way I left it, my best friends, teammates parents, excluding mine, and those three very obviously disguised looking boys in the back, only Nick had taken off his sunglasses. Our eyes meet for a fraction of a second before I was able to look away and go to the middle of the court. There was suddenly all this new pressure, I could feel his eyes on me. These boys that held concerts for thousands of girl crying and screaming for their attentions, and they were paying attention to me. The idea of this had never crossed my mind, and I was going to show them, I didn't care.

The ball was thrown into the air, and I got it, and tossed it to James, who ran down the court, and Cedric and I raced down the court. Further into the game I was able to block out any distractions, and out team was winning by a landslide.

"Woo! Go Cambria!" Colleen's cheer was the first to sound after I made my fifth basket.

I looked out into the crowd and smiled at her, and Tom got to his feet and clapped for me. That's when I made the mistake to look over, and spot Nick.. Again. I lost my breath, and my sense of balanced for a split second.

"Cami!" Cedric called in alarm.

With confusion I looked over, and the last thing I saw was a basketball flying right at my face. I don't remember the impact, but I remember trying to get my footing back, and stumbling backwards a few steps before I tripped over a towel and my foot slipped from underneath me. In an unsuccessful attempt to catch myself, I tried to grab onto the team beverage table, only the flimsy table tipped, the plastic cups slide down the end, and right onto me, and then the giant jug at the end flipped off the table and it's liquid content of Gatorade landed right on me.

The entire gymnasium was dead silent.

My mouth hung open in shock, I was drenched and everyone was watching me. The embarassment made my cheeks start to burn a little, and worst of all.. I saw Nick stand up, looking at me. Colleen was the first person to actually move, and she rushed onto the court and right next to me.

"Cambria, are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern, and she got to her knees.

I nodded, fighting back the tears of embarrassment, "I'm fine."

Her eyebrows furrowed and suddenly there was a crowd formed around me, "You're nose is bleeding."

"Hey Cambria, are you okay?" Cedric handed colleen a towel then put his hands on his knees and leaned down to get a good look at me.

I smiled at him, trying to distract myself, "You didn't call me that stupid nickname."

"You all right?" Tom wasn't far behind Colleen as she began whipping the blood from my nose.

And just by chance I saw able to see the Jonas Brother making their way to the court and I panicked. I gasped, then stood up, and tried to rush out. I did not want to see them.

Cedric stopped me by placing his hands on my shoulder, "Couch went to go get a nurse."

I looked down to hide the tears, Nick just saw the most humiliating moment of my life, "I'll be fine." Then I rushed out into the empty, cold hallways and it took only one blink for a tear to roll down my cheek.

Colleen was on my heels, like expected and I knew I didn't need to say anything to her. She knew exactly what was wrong.

"Hey." She said softly, then grabbed me in a gently embrace and I stopped walking. She leaned back and handed me the towel, "Just wait here, I'll be right back. I'm going to go find your couch and the burse."

I just nodded, then leaned back against a locker in the empty hallways. I hung my head down, trying my hardest not to cry. This would be the stupidest reason for me to cry. Just because Nick, Joe and Kevin saw me get hit in the face with a basketball, then dump an entire table full of Gatorade on myself. Oh god.. I looked like a total idiot.

"Hey.."

My eyes snapped open, I was beginning to be able to recognize his voice anywhere. To my horror, in front of me Stood Nick Jonas. I turned away, and held the towel to my nose, I wanted to tell him to go away, but I couldn't find my voice.

He seemed hesitant, "Are you.. Okay?"

"I'm fine." I snapped back, though my voice was not as fierce as I wanted it to be. I had to fight back the tears.

"All right." He sighed, "I just wanted to make sure, I was worried about you. I mean.. my brothers and I were worried about you. Well, they are still, until I tell them you're fine. Like you said." He rambled, nervously.

I didn't answer him at first, "Well… maybe you should go tell them." I replied, finally turning back to him, "You know, so they stop worrying." I bravely made eye contact, and he seemed surprised by that.

"Yeah." He breathed, then gestured back to the gm doors, taking a few steps backwards, "I'm going to go do that."

I was now fighting back a smile, "Go on. Get." I ordered, and he turned around, "And… thanks for being worried." I said quietly, to quiet for him to hear, exactly what I planned.

_The Next day_

No amount of make up could hide it. I dreaded school, I tried to the 'bangs-in-my-face' style, but that didn't really work out for me. It was visible as anything.

"What happened to your face?" Sonya asked first thing that morning, the obvious disguised.

I bite my lip and looked up, all the eyes of the table now looking at me, "I was hit in the face with a basketball at my game last night." I shrugged.

"I heard about that." Brigitte exclaimed, "The entire cheerleading squad's been talking about it."

I groaned and put my face in my hands, this was so embarrassing.

"Aye Cami!"

I looked up and seen Colleen waving me down at the end of the hall . I closed my locked with my English books in hands then rushed to English with Colleen. But some how we managed to be late… again. I took a deep breath before I walked into the room with my head hung, but luckily Colleen stopped me before I walked into an easel.

"Grab an easel students! Today we are going to be trying something new!" Mr. Ryan called loudly over the class.

Obediently, us students grabbed the easels closest to us, Colleen and I wanting to be beside each other. I smiled over at her, and she looked back at me, then she gestured behind me. Out of curiosity I looked, and beside me was Nick Jonas.

Quickly, I turned back to her, "Colleen switch me spots please." I begged quietly.

"We all know reading isn't about seeing the words, it's about understanding, it's about capturing the scenery, it's about using our imaginations." Mr. Ryan's voice silenced the entire class room, everyone looked up at him, and our of the corner of my eye I saw Nick looked up at him as well.

"So I want all of your guys to paint a scene as you imagine it from Romeo And Juliet; paint how it makes you feel. I know not all of your are artists, but that's the beauty of art. Just do what you feel, and I will let you all go." He bowed and backed away from his podium.

I bit my lip and looked at the empty canvas, the picture forming in my mind. I took the paint brush in my hand and absentmindedly bit down on the end of it, thinking, imagining and feeling, the way I always did before I painted. The first stroke came naturally, it was almost like I wasn't in control my of actions. I saw what I was painting, the scene where Juliet is right about to stab herself, the lifeless Romeo in her lap, and her right hand holding the knife high in the air, the moonlight beaming threw the cracks of the morgue.

"Very, very.. Very impressive Ms. Tucker." Mr. Ryan's voice broke me out of my trance like state of mind, then he stepped into my view, he must have been standing behind me watching my paint for a while. "And I see you're feeling the emotions."

It was then I noticed the tears resting at the corner of my eyes, oh god. That was embarrassing. I laughed a little, and relaxed a bit, "Yeah. Thank you Mr. Ryan."

"Do you paint in your spare time?" He asked me, directly.

I nodded, "I used too, I haven't recently because of the move. A lot of my things are still in boxes." I explained, looking back to my half finished painting.

He nodded, then looked back at my painting as well, "Very good." He said again under his breath.

I blushed a little bit, now realizing half of the class, including Nick were trying to take a good look at my picture. I hung my head, letting my bangs cover my blushing cheeks, I never really liked attention. But eventually the attention turned away from me, and everyone began to focus on their own art. A few unexpected minutes later, with only ten minutes left of class, a few yellow blots of paint appeared on my painting.

The anger that was suddenly injected into my veins was immense.

They came from the right, and with my eyes narrowed, I looked slowly to my left, where Nicholas was painting with yellow paint. I gritted my teeth, and decided to live by something my brother once told me, "Don't get mad. Get even."

I grabbed my blue paint and mixed it around messily before I flicked the bristles in Nick's direction, making it look like it was on accident.

"Cambria!" He exclaimed.

I turned to him innocently, "Yes Nick?" I shrugged and smiled.

He seemed to catch on that something was up, "Why did you flick blue paint on me?" A little blue dots seemed to sparkle on his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Did I do that?" I said innocently, the evidence of a smug smirk barely visible .

He dipped his fingers in a fresh cup of water he was to use to wash off his brush, and then he flicked his fingers in my direction.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, then grabbed my green paint and threw some at him, about a teaspoon amount left a small streak on his face.

He gave me a 'No, you didn't'/annoyed/irritable look. And I just smirked, pleased with my revenge. I didn't expect the yellow paint that flew at me from across the room, I was just barely about to dodge it. It hit my shoulder, then Nick's face. I slapped my hand over my mouth to hold back my laugh, then I looked back. Someone across the room had thrown it. Colleen was laughing quietly to herself, then Nick grabbed a small towel and wiped the paint from his eyes, and I busted out laughing. Then Colleen, out of nowhere was hit in the back of the head, she stood up immediately, wiping paint in the direction it hit her from. The glob of paint hit an innocent bystander, who in turn threw some more paint.

To get back at me for laughing at him, Nick threw just a little bit of purple paint at me. I threw some back then hide behind Colleen who was laughing and throwing paint at someone else.

The classroom was in a full out paint war.

Everyone was so caught up in the fun, that everyone failed to see Mr. Ryan re-enter the room.

"Halt! The next person to throw paint receives five hours of detention!" His voice boomed, and instantly, no more paint was flying threw the air. I pulled my hand from the air and dropped the bottle of paint I was ready to squirt at Nick.

"Now, who started this?"

I pointed at Nick, Nick pointed at me and the class pointed at us, and half of the room said Nick's name, and the other half said mine.

"Nick, Cambria. Hall. Now." He ordered, giving us a stern look and pointing to the door.

I bit my lip and looked at Colleen quick, who gave me a brief hopeful smile. Then I glanced at Nick as I started walking toward the door, he just shrugged. The rest of the class were looking at us as we walked out of the class, into the halls.

Mr. Ryan followed us out, then crossed his arms, "What happened?"

Nick and I both started arguing our sides of the story. I went on about how he ruined my painting, and he went on how I purposely ruined his.

He held his hand up to silence us, and we went quit instantly.

"I have two kids in the third grade who can handle disagreements better then you too." He shook his head, looking like he had a headache. "I don't care who started it, but you two, during lunch, can come clean up my room. And if it takes longer then lunch, then you two can come clean it after school instead of going to the detention room."

"Detention?" Nick questioned.

This was my third detention because of Nick Jonas. I wanted it hit him.

Mr. Ryan nod his head, "Detention, both of you. Now you two can be mature and talk out your differences in the hall way." Then he walked back into his room.

"Unbelievable…" I muttered under my breath.

"I've never gotten detention before.." Nick finally said, though I found it difficult to take him seriously covered in different colored paints.

I crossed my arms and turned to him, glaring slightly. "This is my third ever. Thanks to you."

"Wait," he turned to me, holding his hand in the air to stop me from talking, "You make it sound like this is my fault."

I stared at him with a 'you-gotta-be-kidding' look, "You flicked paint onto my painting."

"I didn't do it."

I stepped closer to him, "You were painting with yellow paint!"

"If it was me, it was an accident!" He defended himself.

I narrowed my glare and was about to argue back, until I noticed his eyes were brown. My glare softened, and then the classroom door opened and Nick and I backed away from each other.

"Who is the peace treaty coming along?" Mr. Ryan's asked.

"Oh just great." I smiled.

"We're… friends." Nick said, not to convincingly.

"The best of friends." I slung my arm around Nick's shoulder, well, tried too but it was difficult because he was taller than me.

"So good of friends, that we were hanging out after school." Nick forced a smile.

I knew he was referring to our detention.

Mr. Ryan gave a humorous smile, "You guys aren't fooling anyone. I'll give you a few more minutes before I let you two back into my class room. It's not a battle field, but with you guys in the same room, it's like a war zone."

I sighed and took my arm off of Nick as Mr. Ryan left us alone in the hall again.

He sighed, "So I guess we should really take this seriously."

I exhaled, "I guess."

"So, let's end this weird rivalry between us. Let's start over… friends?" He extended his arm out to me, a look of slight fear in his eyes.

I looked at his hand then back to his eyes, "mm… fine." I shook his hand, then laughed slightly, "Why do you look scared?"

"Well." He smiled, "With that black eye you look tough, kind of intimidating."

It made me laugh.

"That's what I like to see!"

I yelped as Mr. Ryan popped out of nowhere. "I now give you permission to enter my classroom."

But just then the bell rang. I gave him a weird look before going toward Colleen, but giving a small smile to Nick before Sonya would come and disgustingly throw herself all over him. "See you Nick." I said awkwardly and quietly.

"So what's the scoop?" Colleen asked, a little to peppy.

"Uh.." I blew at my bangs, "I have lunch detention, and after school detention."

She rolled her eyes, "I mean with you and Nick."

My cheeks began to redden, "uh." I choked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you guys actually friends now? Or are you still in your little 'I-hate-him-cause-I-love-him' denial." She teased.

"I'm not in denial, and I don't love him." I made a face at him.

She nodded, "Yeah sure. You can't hide your true emotions from your best friend."

I rolled my eyes, "He's annoying, and a pretty boy and he's in a boy band for crying out loud. The top three things I try not to have as boyfriends."

"So you think he's pretty." She pointed out as we slide our trays down the lunch line, grabbing food.

"What?" I laughed.

"You called him a pretty boy, so that means he's good looking." She explained.

I laughed again, "Fine. But that's because he's famous."

"Fame doesn't make a person beautiful." She threw out there.

"That's not what I was trying to say…" I exhaled, just as my eyes scanned the lunch room, and I saw that angle-like face of his, sitting at Sonya's table.

_He's beautiful because of who he is.. _

"_Oh no, you don't like him at all." Colleen said sarcastically, passing me in line, and knocking me from my thoughts. _

_I just sighed, and rolled my eyes; paid for my food, then proceeded to Mr. Ryan's class room with my tray of food. I arrived before Nick, and when Nick did arrive, the rules were given to us. 1) There was no talking, we were only to eat in silence and clean. And that was the only rule. As we finished eating, Nick and I kept making faces at each other while Mr. Ryan read his book. It was hard not to laugh. _

_Time flew, and before I knew it, I was on my way back to class. The rest of the day went by in almost a blur, in my happy mood. _

_And before I knew it, I was walking into detention with Nick, the glares we got made me slightly had behind Nick. We quickly took out seats next to each other, and began studying. After half and hour, we were released for him, and as Nick passed me, out hands brushed; and my heart jumped. An inaudible gasp escaped my throat, and I looked at his retreated form. _

_Why was my heart pounding? And my hand was tingling? I felt almost… scared. _

_What had that boy done to my heart?_


End file.
